Lunar Chronicles One Shots And Drabbles
by human-tomato
Summary: These are drabbles and one-shots from The Lunar Chronicles. Some fluff, and maybe a modern AU.
1. Anthrophobia

**Based off of a tumblr prompt: Anthrophobia: My muse brings yours flowers.**

Iko stretched her arms as wide as the could go. Of course, she didn't _need_ to do this, but she loved how totally human it made her feel. Unplugging herself from the charger, she walked blindly to the door. So blindly, if fact, that she didn't notice he enormous batch of flowers until a leaf smacked her in the face.  
"Ow," she complained, more out of instinct than actual pain. She didn't have nerves, after all. Turning herself around, she inspected the flowers, looking for a card, or anything that would tell her who they were from. After a while, though, it became clear that there was none. Maybe it was a joke.  
Instantly, Kinney's face came to mind. His evil, wretched face.  
His smiling, handsome face.  
Pushing away the invasive thought, Iko clenched her jaw and stormed to her door, ready to give Kinney a piece of her mind when she saw him next...  
She didn't expect for that "when" to be right _then_.  
"Kinney!" Iko was surprised, and her glare fell right off her face for a moment, before she righted it, "Now, I don't know who you-"  
He held up his hand to stop her, "This was outside your door." Unless her sight sensors were broken, Iko thought she could detect a small flush in his cheeks. Which was stupid on his part. He had no reason to be embarrassed. Just afraid. She was mad at his, and therefore he should be very, very afraid.  
He pressed a thick, stiff piece of paper into her hand. She looked down at it, wondering what it was, and when she looked up, Kinney was gone.  
 _I hope you like the flowers. From_  
That was it. _That was it?_ No name, nothing?  
God, humans, Lunars, whatever, are confusing.


	2. Peppermint

Cress reached her hand into the bowl, the same time that Thorne did. Both of their hands closed around a small peppermint candy.  
The last one.  
Cress met her boyfriend's gaze and glared. He did the same and gave a tug at the candy. Cress managed to grab the edge of the wrapper before he could fully take it away. She popped the candy in her mouth, grinning at him.  
Thorne leaned down and kissed Cress, long and deep, just like that second kiss so long ago. When he pulled back, he stuck out his tongue.  
He had the peppermint.

 **This is a drabble, so that's why it is so short. It's one hundred words. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot!**


	3. Singing In The Shower

He heard her voice, singing along to an old, second era opera. Her voice rose into a high crescendo, rising higher and higher, so high Thorne thought that surely she couldn't go any higher, until she did. And when she hit that high note, Cress held it beautifully, dramatically. He leaned against the bathroom door, listening to her. Finally, too soon, in his opinion, Cress shut the water off.  
Thorne stood up, knocking over his cane in the process. He swore under his breath and got down on his knees, searching the floor for the cane. Reaching near the wall, he felt the smooth wood under his finger tips. Letting out a breath of relief, Thorne stood up.  
Just as Cress opened the door.  
"Captain," She sounded confused, and though he couldn't see her, Thorne could imagine her face scrunched up in an overly cute way. The way that only Cress had.  
At least, the way he _imagined_ only Cress had.  
"What are you doing?" She must have moved her head slightly, because Thorne felt her hair slide over her fingers.  
"What am I doing?" _What are you doing, Carswell? Get a hold of yourself, it's only Cress._ Except, there was no, "Only Cress." She was so much more than that. "I-I just dropped my cane, that's all." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Okay..." She didn't sound very convinced, but there was no time for her to question him, because a minute later, Darla's voice came over the speakers.  
"Princess Selene request a meeting in the galley."  
"Right." Thorne took Cress's hand, feeling her small fingers in between his. "I guess we should go."  
"Yeah," She agreed. "I guess we should."


	4. Purple Tomato

"Scarlet?"  
Wolf's voice was quiet, almost hesitant as he pulled something out from behind him. A purple, squishy something. Scarlet whipped her hands on her work pants and stood up. Carefully, making sure to doge the plants, both uprooted and rooted, she moved over to her husband. "Yes, Ze'ev?"  
Shyly, almost hesitantly, he answered, "I think we have purple tomatoes."  
Curiously, Scarlet moved over next to him. "Purple tomatoes? Wolf, what are you-" He held put his hands so that she could see what was in them. Scarlet pursed her lips, trying to hold it in. It was hard though, when the look on Ze'ev's face was so childishly innocent and unknowing.  
She burst out in laughter, not able to hold it anymore. "Wolf, t-that's a- that's an _eggplant_!"  
He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do they... taste good?"  
Scarlet smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Why don't we go find out?"


	5. Trust

"Carswell? Carswell Thorne, is that really you?"  
Cress turned to see a pretty freckled girl fling herself at Thorne. Her boyfriend stood there, speechless, as she kissed him. After a second Thorne seemed to recover. He pushed the girl gently away and walked over to Cress, who took some steps back, ignoring the hurt look on the captain's face.  
The girl tilted her head, her large brown eyes glinting. "Do you remember me?" She asked, putting her arm through his.  
"Ka-Kate! Kate Fallow, right? You've certainly...changed."  
She threw her head back and laughed, a light bellish sound that made Cress's stomach twist in jealousy. "Yeah, I guess I have. School wasn't to good on my confidence, but now..." She spread her arms wide, "now I just feel more, I don't know, right? Like there was something weighing down on me and someone came and lifted it."  
"I know how that feels." Thorne's eyes darted to Cress, who looked away.  
Kate followed his gaze and seemed to notice Cress for the first time. "Cress Darnel, right?" She asked, holding out a hand. "I've heard a lot about you."  
"You have?" Cress shouldn't have been surprised, but she was.  
"Yeah, especially since the breakup. It's good you two are still friends, though!" Kate moved forward, probably to kiss Thorne again, but he moved over to Cress's side.  
"Breakup?" They both chorused.  
"Yeah, you know," she waved a finger between them, "anyway, I have to catch a flight." Kate held out a paper for Thorne and walked away.  
"What the aces was that?" Thorne asked, rubbing his stubble.  
"I don't know, you tell me. Was that Kate Fallow as in portscreen Kate Fallow?"  
"Yep," he answered, slightly hesitant.  
"So, _why_ exactly did she kiss you?"  
"Well...she may also be Kate Fallow as in ex girlfriend Kate Fallow."  
Cress's heart snapped, jagged edges piercing her chest. "Ex..."  
"Girlfriend." He finished.  
Cress stood up, "Of course. Of _course_ she's your ex. I bet every god damn girl in the world is your ex."  
"You're jealous," Thorne noted.  
"Well, looky here, we have a winner! You _kissed_ her, Thorne."  
" _She_ kissed _me_!"  
"It's not just her." Cress's voice shook, "The fact that you could have every girl, any girl. You know that. You flirt with everyone, not even caring about me. You say you choose me, but why would you? How-how can I trust you?"  
"Cress-"  
"Answer me honestly, Carswell." Cress's voice was low, and tears swam in her eyes, "You know you're too good for me. Everyone knows it. Could you ever really be happy with...with me?"  
"Cress." Her grabbed her shoulders, "I could have a million girls. I only need one. I flirt with everyone, but only mean it with one girl. If anything, you're to good for me. I can't force you to see it. You just have to trust me."  
Cress looked down. Thorne grabbed her chin gently and made her look him in the eyes. "I love you, Cress. I'd hate for you to think anything else."  
She buried her face in his shirt, "Ditto. Why do you think she thought we had broken up?"


	6. Two Fears-Drabble

"What's the matter?" Cinder taunted the captain, "You scared?"  
"Me? I'm not afraid of anything." He answered brazenly.  
"Except for commitment. And snakes." She added, thinking about the snake that had slithered onto the rampion a few days ago. Thorne had run away screaming about a "poisonous devil".  
It was a garter snake.  
"Fine. Two things that I'm completely afraid of; commitment and snakes. That's it."  
Cinder flicked water at him and pointed at the cave. They had been arguing about going inside, and argument Cinder seemed to have one. "Then go ahead. Caves aren't snakes."  
"They could have them." He muttered, but reluctantly went in.


	7. Kiss Me, Cress

Thorne saw Cress giggle and whisper something into Jacin's ear. His hands clenched briefly, and Thorne took a sip from the burning hot coffee that the dark skinned waitress had given him. It seared is throat going down, but he barely felt it watching the couple in front of them. Thorne's phone buzzed and he looked down. It was Kai, butt dialing him _again_. Thorne shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked up. Cress and Jacin were locked in a passionate kiss that made him grit his teeth and take another sip of the still hot coffee.  
Thorne raised his hand and another waitress came over. It was one he recognized, a girl named Cinder that Kai had been flirting with for months. Thorne was surprised she hadn't caved yet, after all his friend was confident, smooth, rich, popular, and not to mention handsome. The girl had thin brown hair pulled in a messy ponytail and big brown eyes. She was pretty, but not the type of girl Kai really usually went after.  
"Can I help you?" She asked him, eyeing Thorne warily.  
"Yes!" He answered brightly, grabbing her arm. "In more than one way, actually." He pulled her over to Jacin and Cress, who were still kissing.  
"Um..." she gave Thorne an unsure look, "Can you guys stop the PDA?" She asked, following the miming signals Thorne was giving her.  
The couple pulled them away, red faced from embarrassment and asphyxiation. Thorne grabbed Cinder again and walked her away gently but quickly while Cress gave them a weird look. "Thanks," he told the waitress, pushing twenty dollars into her palm.  
"What was the second?" She asked him, putting the money in her pocket.  
"Nothing hard, just give him a chance, okay?"  
"Who?" She called to Thorne's retreating back.  
Thorne spun around quickly and walked backwards for a few steps, "Kai. He's a good guy, you'll see!"  
Cinder shrugged and pulled a rag from her pocket, beginning to wash a table. Thorne walked over and grabbed Cress by the arm, "Come on, sweetheart." He pulled her along, "If you want a ride, we're leaving now."  
Cress dug her feet into the floor and folded her arms, "Actually, I'll just get a ride from Jacin." She told him, moving to her boyfriend.  
"Wait, I just stayed for this PDA session for nothing?" Thorne complained, when inside his heart was twisting.  
"Not for nothing." Cress disagreed shaking her head, "You never leave the house. You need a girlfriend, Thorne. I was hoping you and that waitress-" she pointed towards the dark skinned waitress. The girl _was_ pretty. Dark skin, curly black hair, tall and curvy. Still..."might go out sometime." Cress finished, grabbing Jacin's hand.  
Thorne felt another twist at her words. _She_ was the reason he never had a girlfriend, no matter how indirectly Cress impacted that decision. He just didn't want a different girl, only her. "Whatever," Thorne told them, shaking his head. "Next time don't bother dragging me along."  
Cress broke away from Jacin, her face pained. "Thorne..."  
But he was already walking away.

Thorne drove through the dark streets, aimless and uncaring. Cress would never love him. Cress loved Jacin. Cress, Cress, Cress. He couldn't get her mind off her, her smile that made his day, her laugh that made him laugh, her lips that would never touch his.  
A small blond figure walked along the road, shoulders hunched. _Great_ , he thought, _now I'm seeing her everywhere, too._ He looked closer at the blond hair cropped short and petite frame. Jerking the car to a stop, Thorne opened the door and jumped out, pulling Cress into his arms. Looking closer, her saw that her wide blue eyes were wet and her face was streaked with tears. Thumbing a drop of her face, Thorne asked, "What's wrong, Cress? What is it?"  
She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, "Jacin! It's Jacin!"  
"What about him?" Thorne asked, already planning ways to murder the scumbag.  
"Th-the waitress. He kissed her!"  
"He _kissed_ the waitress?"  
"Right in front of me! Him and Winter have been dating all along and didn't want me to know." She cried another round of tears as Thorne held her.  
"Shh, Cress." He soothed, "It's alright, it's okay."  
Thorne brought her to his car and turned on the heat. Rain began to splash on the window shield just as Cress's tears began to slow. Slowly, she turned to him. "I'm a mess." She wiped at her eyes and runny makeup.  
"A little bit of one," Thorne agreed, handing her a tissue.  
"I'm sorry, Thorne." Cress whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For this."  
And then she kissed him.


	8. -O p i n i o n s-

**Hello, Lunartics! I'm sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program, but upon reaching two thousand reads-thanks, by the way!-I wanted to receive you're input:**

 **Should I make longer chapters with better quality-hopefully-**

 **Or**

 **Keep making the same length of chapters but more often?**

 **Let me know by PM or by review!**

 **Again, thanks you for two thousand-25!-reads, five reviews, three followers, and two favorites. This may be nothing compared to other stories, but nevertheless it means a lot!**


	9. Halloween

Kai, Cinder, Thorne, and Cress giggled together as the crept quietly through the streets. Only the slight pitter patter of their feet as they ran up the road could be heard, excluding of course the laughter.  
Soon they reached a house. It's lights were all off and it loomed above them in the dark. Thorne held up a backpack questioningly and everyone nodded in silent agreement. "Let's do this," the captain whispered, unzipping the bag.  
There was a shared cringe at the echoing zip and a sigh of relief when the bag was finally open. Inside of it were the weapon that they were going to use to attack the unlucky home owners-toilet paper.  
Smiling evil, Thorne lifted up a soft, full roll and passed it to Cress, who took it with wide eyes. She nodded and moved stealthily up to the house, checking to make sure it was the right number. Thirteen. Chosen, of course, for the unlucky associations with the number. Thorne had assured them all that, by buying the home, the owners had it coming for them.  
Cinder looked over at Kai, sure that the emperor would be scandalized to be seeing the vandalization in progress, but he just met her eyes and rubbed his hands together with an impish grin. Shrugging, Cinder turned back to Thorne, reaching for a roll, only to feel one smack into her face.  
"Ow," she complained, more out of surprise than actual pain.  
"Sorry, Cinder," Thorne shrugged. "I thought you would have better reflexes."  
Cress stifled a grin and shared a look with Kai. Then the four of them began to make their way to the house, throwing the toilet paper over trees and bushes as the went. _Such a shame,_ Cress thought, _it really is a nice house_.  
After they all finished a few rolls, the started on the house. The boys and girls passed the toilet paper over the smaller parts and heaved the rest as far as they could. Thorne, seeing Cress struggling to get one on the roof, went over to his girlfriend a showed how to throw far with minimum force. Cress smiled at Thorne and tried the technique on her own.  
It was a nice throw and would've gone far, if it hadn't smashed through the window first.  
Instantly, a light came on upstairs. A second later, a big, hulking mass of a man came out the door. "Hide!" Thorne advised, jumping behind a bush.  
"Who's there?" The man called in a familiar voice.  
Cress shrieked. Loudly. The man came running over to them, and she did it again. Thorne tried to cover her mouth but she dissolved into full fledged laughter.  
"Cress?" The man recognized, eyeing Thorne beside her.  
A bush over, Cinder and Kai stood sheepishly. "Hi, Wolf." Kai said, blushing.

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means a lot to know that you enjoy my writing! I plan on doing medium length chapters, 500-1,000 words. That way it won't be super short but not super long and I can still update quickly. I know that it took me a long time to update but I found a fanfiction for myself and you know how it is.  
** **~Margarita (STUMP!)**


	10. The Lost and the Found

_Wolf waited anxiously outside the door. "Hurry," he begged Scarlet, "Please, I-I want to see you." Inside, he knew his wife was supposedly getting ready for their date. They were going out dancing, where he would take her into his arms and kiss her and their love would be renewed. She never would doubt marrying him again._

 _But she didn't answer.  
Suddenly, Wolf heard a large crash from inside of the house. Howling, he ran inside and tore through the house like a rabid gone. He looked in the master bedroom, the broom closet, and in the kid's room. Scarlet was gone.  
Wolf sat down near the abandoned cradle, the only item in the empty room. It swayed back and forth in the breeze coming from the shattered window. Glass danced near his feet and the curtains moved wildly, but he just sat there. Scarlet was gone, his unborn son with her. He was alone.  
Just like the best of beast.  
_  
Gasping, Wolf shot up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned over. He had had this nightmare many times since he had married Scarlet. Always, though, he saw her and knew that it couldn't be true. The way her eyes shined...Wolf was sure that his expression must mirror hers.  
Except Scarlet wasn't there.  
Wolf felt his heart break, the pieces piercing his insides a thousand times over. Had the dream been real? Had Scarlet really left him?  
Every breath choked him until he was gasping for air. _Outside_. He needed to be outside. He needed to breath fresh, clean air.  
Wolf tumbled clumsily down the stairs, the bumps and bruises nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Blind in the inky darkness, he fumbled for the doorknob. _Scarlet, oh, Scarlet._ His only love, the only one he would ever love, gone?  
His hand connected with the cool metal. He twisted it ferociously and burst through the door. The cool wind and wet grass were things that he knew. Finding his footing, he ran through the night, past the barn, past the stables, and into the woods.  
Air coming harshly into his lungs, Wolf stumbled down onto a rock, the cool, wet surface soaking his pants. He stayed there long after the dew had begun to mingle with tears. He stayed longer, even past when the sun showed it's first cascade of colors and the birds started to sing in their harmony.  
Slowly, he pushed himself from the rock. His bones popping, Wolf began to move toward the farm. When the house began to appear in the distance, Wolf was able to see the sky through the treetops. It was as gray as a faded old shirt, devoid of even the bravest birds. A low roll of thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a blindingly bright flash of lightning.  
Wolf winced, jumping out of the way as a family of squirrels ran past. He picked up his pace and continued towards the house, where a light shined in the bedroom. Wolf shook his head at his carelessness. That would mean it had been on all night, which would raise the electricity bill even higher than it already was.  
Wolf paused at the doorway, peeking inside. Heart hammering, he started to run through the house. Wolf stomped up the stairs and into the nursery, spying the empty cradle. The window was open, just as in the dream, but it wasn't shattered. He closed it, watching the curtains gentle sway to a stop, the dance ended.  
He turned around and moved through the hallway, opening door after door until finally he was in the bedroom. A women leaned out the window, her red hair flying in the wind. Another roll of thunder sounded, but she made no move to close the barrier between her and the storm.  
Wolf moved over to the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank the stars," he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
Scarlet smiled slightly but made no move from her post. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I needed to clear my head." Lightning flashed outside, illuminating her face so that it looked almost ghostly.  
Wolf put his hand over her's and looked out the window, trying to see what she was. Except, Scarlet wasn't seeing anything of this world. She was seeing images of the present, things that might've been and may still be. Her grandmother cradling a newborn boy in her pale arms. She was seeing Wolf pushing the child on the swing, feeding him a piece of cake, and holding her as she faded from this life.  
No, Wolf could not see what she could.  
"I-" Wolf cleared his throat, "I thought you left."  
"I did," Scarlet said softly, "But I came back. I always come back."  
And so she did.


	11. Dear Cinder

Dear Cinder,  
Today is this first day without you. I've been on Earth for, what, an hour now? I'm already missing you. Torin forbid me from comming you-I am literally saying, _forbid me._ He said nothing of writing you, however, and here I am. In case you haven't been counting, and I assure you I have, it has been exactly three thousand, seven hundred and eighty-eight (nine) seconds since I last commed you, after I came home.  
Maybe I am being over dramatic about this. After all, we'll see each other soon. Press conferences, ports, these ways we can stay in touch. Still, nothing is better in my eyes than a letter from someone. It is a tangible sign that they are real, alive and well. I don't know if I'll ever even send this, and stars help me if you're eyes ever rest upon this page, but it feels better for me to write this. I can imagine you rolling your eyes at me now, but it is true. It helps to ease some of the loneliness.  
It is strange how a person can become such a part of your life. Such a part that when they leave, or you leave, its impossible to adjust. Always turning your head to say something to them. Always wondering how they'd react-better yet, knowing how they would. Always wishing they were there to laugh at your mistakes, and then always wishing they were there to help fix them. Always. Always. Always.  
What is always? Can you measure it? Feel it? Live it? No. don't believe you can outlast always. Nothing can-except love. True love, so determined that it holds its own when faced with death, sickness, disaster. Even when the other is gone, their love remains, a constant thing, such as the sun. Yes, the sun weakens and sinks lower into the sky. But with each day it returns, stronger and brighter and merrier than before. Each day that sun and that love remain, no matter the trial.  
So what if we are far away, each of us floating in our own space? I can not believe that that could change the way I feel about you. Nothing could. Even if you did not love me back, I would remain the sun. Always trying to bring you light and warmth through times of trouble.  
I may seem rash, sudden. But I do love you. Even without the constant pressure to love and be loved before Levana kills us, I love you. Now that she is gone the feeling is only stronger, more prominent than before. For now I am free to love you without being afraid of hurting you. Sometimes I have dreams, nightmares, that Levana caught you. In them, she made me choose between my country and you. I never could.  
It's all morality. Millions of people under your care, or your one true love. How could you choose? How could you even think to choose the latter?  
But we as humans do. We love who we love. The strangers are strangers, not the ones we gave our hearts to. Indeed, in my dream I was a coward-as I fear I am in life, too-and killed myself instead. What did this solve? Nothing. You were still hurt, just not by me. It kills me inside every time I wake.  
So, while you are on the gray moon and I the blue and green earth, I think of you. I should think of policies and politics, but I think of you. Your smile, laugh, eyes, sarcastic tone of voice. You, you, you, only and always you, Cinder.  
I think now that I will burn this. Then I will burn the ashes of this. Then I will travel to the four corners of the earth and spread the ashes in each of those for corners. Only then will I feel confident that you will never lay eyes on this piece of paper.  
I love you, Cinder. I want to scream it from the highest mountain as loud as I can, so that all the world can know. I love you, I love you, I love you. No one else. There never was anyone else and never will be anyone else, not know that I have known you.  
Love, Kai


	12. C O N T E S T C L O S E D

Hello friends!

In honor of-FIVE THOUSAND READS HOW-I decided to hold a little contest! You can review or message me with a drabble or one-shot idea, and the winning idea that most sparks my imagination will be written! The winner will receive a shout out! If you want, when telling me your idea you can add your favorite story of yours and I will mention that! I am very excited about this, please participate and it will be a lot of fun! Enjoy!-

Margarita (Stump)


	13. Dress Shopping

A ping filled the silent workroom. Iko ignored it, continuing with the paper she was writing. Another one sounded, and she turned to glare at Cinder, who shrugged helplessly. Iko continued writing. _Luna feels that Prime Minister-_  
 _Ping._  
Annoyed, Iko stomped over to Cinder's desk and grabbed the chiming port. A picture of Kai's face filled the screen. "Answer him," Iko demanded, storming back to her seat.  
Cinder just sat there, looking helplessly at the screen, and then at Iko. "What?" The android demanded, "It's simple, pick up the port and say hello. Not exactly rocket science."  
Cinder chewed on her lower lip, "Could you, um, leave? So that I could talk to him in private?" She looked down anxiously as another ping sounded.  
"Fine," Iko huffed, "Whatever, I'll leave you love birds at it. I need to get a dress at the new shop down in AR-4 anyways." She stomped out into the hall and turned to the guards standing against the wall.  
Her eyes found a familiar face, one that she _knew_ would hate to go shopping with her. "Kinney," she selected, grabbing the man by his shirt, "Let's go."  
The other men shrugged at Kinney, who's face could not have been more annoyed. As though Iko hadn't just saved him from doing more than staring at a blank wall for another eternity. "Where are we going, Madame Counselor?" He asked bitterly, walking behind her.  
"AR-4." Iko answered, "I need to pick out a dress."  
"Do you need a guard?" He questioned her hopefully.  
She waved his question away, "Any old person would do. Anyone who knows fashion, of course. But, seeing as how people wear _birds_ here, anyone."  
"I don't see why you chose me, of all people, then." Kinney was obviously annoyed, running his hand through caramel hair.  
"I just knew you'd hate coming," Iko shrugged, stopping in front of a new shop. The shop proudly displayed multiple stylish dresses, some with golden thread that shimmered through and others with careful designs along the hems. Iko rushed inside, fingering the smooth silks as she moved along.  
She pulled out a stunning gold dress and held it against herself. On the rack she saw a sky blue one, then a purple one, until eventually her arms were full of dresses. "I'm going to try these on," she announced, moving towards a changing room. Kinney rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench to wait.  
Iko changed first into the gold one, stepping outside for Kinney. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head at her. "Really?" She asked, disappointed, "I thought it looked nice."  
He shrugged but said nothing.  
The next ten dresses, in order, were: Too short, too long, too poofy, too pink, too fat, too bright, too dark, too shiny, too bedazzled, and just _no_.  
Frustrated, Iko twisted her braids around her wrist as tightly as she could. "Okay, Mr. Fashionista, why don't you find a dress for me?" She dared.  
Kinney shrugged and stood up. He moved over to a clearance rack and began rummaging around. Finally, he pulled out a gauzy white dress. It had draping lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The dress was thin and long, the edges barely touching the floor. Iko hated to admit it, but this dress was perfect.  
Iko grabbed the dress from Kinney and dragged it into the changing room. After struggling for a few minutes with the zipper, Iko finally bunched the skirt in her hands and stepped outside.  
Kinney was reading a magazine on the bench. " _Fashion Times_ ," Iko teased, "Such a manly title."  
He jumped and looked at her, "Oh-um, I was just, you know, bored." His ears tipped red.  
Iko cleared her throat nervously, "What do you think?" She asked, even though she already knew what he would say. Something along the lines of, "Too ugly," or maybe even, "Too perfect for you."  
Kinney was quiet for a few minutes. Iko started to turn around, deciding that the dress was obviously to ugly for words. "Wait-" Kinney struggled out behind her.  
Iko turned, surprised to feel a lump in her throat. Why could she never please this man? Why did he have to judge everything so harshly?  
Kinney took a deep breath, "I-I think..." He paused, obviously struggling with the words, "I think you look nice. Not just nice, beautiful. You know, for you."  
Iko smiled, heart soaring. "Thank you, Kinney."  
He still looked uncomfortable, "Yeah, um, don't mention it. Can we, you know, leave now?"

 **I will post the winning drabble idea in a few days, I've already chosen!**

 ***falls of cliff of suspense***


	14. Changes

**This creative idea was suggested by KeepInMind on**

Kai smiled strenuously at Cinder, which made the princess frown. They had spent over four months- _four months_ -only seeing each other via netscreen, and he was not supposed to act like that. He should've been happy to see her, as she was him.  
Immediately, she chastised herself for the thought. Kai was not some object to be controlled, nor was he a mirror to copy her every emotion and action. He was a living, free willed human being. Even if he didn't love her anymore, even if he wasn't happy to see her, she still would respect that.  
She smiled back, trying to come off as grand and important. Kai seemed flustered for a moment, the tip of his ears growing pink. Finally, he reached out a tentative hand and helped her off the glittering ship.  
Almost instantly he pulled away, his gaze not meeting hers while they talked. The conversation was boring and drab, not like their usual back and forths. Usually, Cinder counted on the prince to make her laugh and smile, no matter how long of a day she'd had.  
Since becoming queen, she found these days to become more and more often. What had the emperor next to her said? She shook her head, unable to remember what exactly had spewed from his mouth all those words ago. Something about not having enough time to miss him.  
Except, she had. Every second of every day for months, while she and Iko settled into their routine. Wake up early, drink coffee, do work, sleep. The last one was a given. Iko was usually in charge of taking care of Cinder, making sure she slept and ate, but seeing as how Iko had her own work and didn't need to do either of those things...well, Cinder learned to go for a long time without food or shut eye.  
Kai lead her to her room, one across the hall from his. "I hope-" He coughed uncomfortably. "I hope you find all the accommodations to fit your needs. Please, feel free to ring a maid or come to me if you need anything." He mumbled, "I'm right across the hall."  
Cinder nodded in what she hoped was a graceful way. "Of course, Emperor Kaito, I'm sure my rooms will be well suited, as they were during my previous visits."  
"Kai." He corrected automatically. "You don't have to be so formal, Cinder-er, Selene. Please, it's Kai to you. It always has been." He said that last part a little sadly, emphasizing on the always.  
Cinder nodded again and went into her room. Collapsing on the bed, she started to mull over Kai and how strange, how distant he was acting. He never acted like that, even when the day had taken it's toll on the both of them.  
She wondered if maybe he had been treating her differently because-  
No. He wouldn't. Couldn't. He had told her he loved her, no matter who-or what-she was. Never had he judged her. Kai had opened doors to her people and made it safe for them to come out in public.  
He wouldn't judge her because she was Lunar.  
Still, she began to feel a headache, the sign of tears that couldn't come. As far Cinder could remember, she hadn't done anything but be herself. The self he had always loved.  
The self he now obviously hated.  
Wailing, she threw herself down onto her pillows. Cyborg, Lunar, freak. _Ashes, dirt, filth_.  
Girl, machine, monster.  
Always threes. That's how she thought of it: The bad things about her came in threes. She had never noticed that before, but now that the person who loved her had it stuck in her mind. She was horrible, unlovable.  
For some reason, she wanted to cry. Wanted Kai to hear her and come and comfort her and _love_ her. Wanted him to feel bad about making _her_ feel bad.  
She stopped hiccuping, both because the thoughts made her sound like her aunt and because someone had entered the room.  
Kai.  
"Oh, um, hello." She said, standing up.  
"Cinder?" Kai looked at her. "I heard you crying, are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine, Kai." She stammered. "Well, no." She didn't want to lie to him, even now. "Just...why were you acting so weirdly? In the hallway."  
He blushed, blowing a black strand of hair from his face. "Aces, Cinder, I didn't mean anything. It's just..." He bent down on one knee before her, pulling a box from his pocket. In it held a ruby ring, the stone engraved with one word: _Forever_.  
Cinder gasped as he held it out to her. "Will you marry me, Cinder?" He asked, sounding more than nervous.  
Watching as he slid the ring on her finger, all the doubts went away. The fears. The nervousness. It was just her and this boy-this man before her, proposing to her. A Lunar. A cyborg. An escaped convict.  
"Yes." She breathed, kissing him.  
It felt so, so right.


	15. Support

**In answer to some questions, yes, I do do requests! Please enjoy this next installment!**

Crescent Moon Darnel looked up at the building. The faded gray stones and dimly lit windows did not suggest a place of healing, but the name did. "Torin's Psychiatry" read a big sign, proudly displaying the multitude of achievements and awards granted to this "Torin" person. Cress squinted at the sign, and then at the building. It would seem she was in the right place, even if the environment suggested otherwise.

Shrugging, she moved towards the door. She struggled to get it open, her small frame no match for the bulk of this stone giant. A hand from behind her reached to pull open the door, doing so easily. She turned to her savior. "Thank you," Cress said, so quietly that even she was unsure if the words had even been spoken.  
The man ginned at her lopsidedly and gestured at the door, "Shall we?" He asked.  
Cress felt her stomach sink just looking at him. Brown hair messy but in a cute way, bright blue eyes, and the slightest chin scruff. She had trouble talking to normal people, and this man was not normal. He would probably make it as an actor or a supermodel. _There goes any hope of me not being a recluse_ she thought bitterly, following him inside. "And of course my parents took the first chance they could to stick me in this place like some freak." He was saying, "Not, of course, that you are a freak, necessarily. I'm sure you're a perfectly wonderful person, minus the perfectly wonderful life, who just needs...help, right?" He looked down at her, continuing when she didn't answer. "It's just, I don't _need_ therapy. I'm perfectly fine, I love myself." This, Cress could see. The man winked at her, "And quite a lot of people like me, themselves. I'm Thorne, by the way. What about you?"  
She blushed but didn't answer, eyes fixed on her feet. They were silent, each silent second passing making Cress's cheek's grow even more red.  
They came to another door and stopped. Inside, the low hum of people talking could be heard. Cress opened the door a crack and peaked inside. There were seven people inside, including one smiling man who looked like the one on the sign. Torin, Cress remembered. Five others wore a variety of expressions from dazed smiles to bitter scowls. Next to Torin was a young man who was smiling hesitantly, eyes fixed on a brown haired girl. Torin caught where the boy was looking at and frowned.  
Cress started to back up, sure that if she went even an inch into the room she'd explode, but felt a firm hand on her back. Thorne pushed her gently inside the room.  
Seven pairs of eyes fell on her at once. Some left immediately after, and some lingered. She fiddled with her long hair, wrapping and unwrapping it from around her wrist nervously. Thorne pulled up two chairs and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did gladly.  
Torin cleared his throat, "I am Dr. Torin, your new psychiatrist. Of course, it's not all about me today, is it?" He gave a chuckle and looked around the room. No one else laughed. "Let's start by saying our names, shall we?" He gestured at the young man Cress had noticed earlier.  
"I-I'm Kai." He stuttered, looking to Dr. Torin for approval, "Um, I have a-a-" he blushed and mumbled something. Cress leaned forward, noticing that the tips of his ears were red.  
"Yes, Kai?" Torin encouraged.  
"I have a foot fetish." He finished dejectedly. Cress leaned back, disappointed. She had figured that there was something more interesting than that going on with this kid. Besides, why would he be here just for a fetish? She looked closer at Torin and Kai, noting the way that Torin's hand rested on the younger one's shoulder. Cress decided that they must be related. Otherwise why would his family pay for therapy for something so small?  
After him was a big but soft spoken man named Wolf, a fiery red head named Scarlet, the brown haired girl named Cinder, a beautiful girl named Winter, a sharp featured man named Jacin and Thorne, who said that his parents forced him to come, despite his being twenty. When it finally came to her turn, Cress took a deep breath. "I-I-I'm C-Cress," she sputtered, "I have s-social anxiety dis-disorder." Torin nodded at her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Thorne patted her on the back and she flinched away, ignoring the hurt look on his face.  
Kai handed out paper and a pencil to everyone, his ears still tinged red. "Alright," Torin clapped his hands together, "Now, on this piece of paper I want you to write one thing you'd like to change about yourself."  
They all did, and the sound of scratching filled the room for a few minutes. Once everyone had put their pencils down Torin collected the papers. "Right," He threw them above his head and watched them cascade down. He pointed at Cress, "Crescent, please choose a piece of paper."  
Cress did, scurrying back to her seat after choosing the closest one. They all grabbed a separate piece of paper until the floor was clean. "Now open them and read what is written." Torin ordered.  
Cress opened her paper, gently smoothing out the wrinkles. _I am perfect_. She blinked, sure that she had red the words wrong. Then she remembered Thorne, sitting next to her. It had to be his.  
"What I would like for you to do now is to suggest ways that the person could change this thing." Torin said once he was sure everyone had read the papers.  
Wolf raised his hand tentatively, "I think that-um-this person could, I don't know, get skin grafting?" He suggested, unsure.  
"What does the paper say?" Torin asked him gently.  
"Oh, um, 'I hate my prosthetic limbs.'" He read.  
Torin nodded at Scarlet, who rolled her eyes. "I think this person should just not, you know, be around feet."  
Cress stifled a laugh, glancing over at Kai. His blush was as fierce as ever, and he blurted, "That's hard, seeing as how they're _everywhere_."  
Scarlet shrugged and leaned back into her seat. A few minutes later, Cress suggested that Thorne just not be in therapy, which made Torin frown. The last person to hold a piece of paper was Cinder, which made Cress squirm. She hadn't heard hers read yet and knew what was coming.  
Torin, though, held up a hand to stop Cinder. "It's time to go," he declared, standing up.  
Happily, Cress snatched the paper from Cinder's hands and threw it away. Then she skipped out of the room, thinking that therapy might not be so bad after all.

Carswell waited for Cress's long blond hair to swish around the corner before moving over to the trash can. Curiously, he lifted the girl's paper out and read it.  
 _I wish that I could make friends_.  
He looked at the place where she had just been sitting thoughtfully. _I wish_ I _could make friends_.  
Then he let the paper fall.


	16. The Doctor

The woman at the reception desk smiled at Scarlet and Wolf, though maybe a little hesitantly taking in Wolf's huge frame. "Bonjour, are you here for an appointment?" She asked kindly.  
"Yes," Scarlet agreed, "Ze'ev needs to have an appointment. I came along because I was bored." She patted Wolf's arm, sensing his anxiety.  
"Alright," The receptionist pointed down the hallway, "Dr. Melden's office is that way. Lucky for you, it's not a busy day. No waiting." She turned to help the next people in line, a mother holding a wailing baby.  
Scarlet and Wolf moved down the hallway. They reached a door labeled with the number twenty-two. Next to the door was Dr. Melden's name and the list of awards he had received. Wolf paused, looking terror stricken. "Hey," Scarlet cooed gently, "You'll be fine. This guy was my father's doctor when I was younger. Used to always give me candy. You'll like him."  
Wolf nodded nervously and stepped inside, his nose twitching at the bitter smell. Scarlet led him to the paper covered table and sat down beside him. They murmured quietly to each other for a few minutes before the doctor came in.  
He was a kind, balding man with wire glasses that he constantly pushed back onto his face. His eyes were a bright green, surrounded by years worth of smile lines. Walking in, he shook Wolf's hand and gave Scarlet a bone crushing hug. "Hey, Mr. Melden." Scarlet greeted. "This is my boyfriend, Ze'ev. He needs a checkup."  
"Boyfriend?" The doctor exclaimed, "You're only sixteen!"  
"I'm almost twenty," she reminded him.  
"Time flies." He shook his head, "Well, Mr. Ze'ev, you better treat her right."  
Wolf nodded, "Of course, sir."  
The doctor bustled about, going through the usual questions. Heart pain, no. Aches, no. Prior sickness, none. "Well, I dare say that you seem to be in prime condition." He shuffled papers on his desk. "There is one small matter, of course. Nothing too big," He added quickly, seeing Scarlet's expression, "But important nonetheless."  
The doctor rubbed his face tiredly, "On Luna, there is very few outbreaks of sickness. No reasons to get shots, yes? Now that Mr. Kesley is here, I think it would be wise to give him a tetanus shot, if that is alright?"  
Scarlet felt a rush of panic, remembering Wolf's fear, "Actually, Doctor-" She started, but the man was already bustling away.  
She turned to Wolf, "I am so, so sorry, Ze'ev. I didn't think that they'd be giving you a shot!" She buried her face in her hands, feeling awful.  
Wolf's huge arms engulfed her. "It's okay, Scar. When they used to put needles in me, it was part of an experiment. Trying to make me freakish. I only wanted to be normal, and if getting a shot is normal." He shrugged, "So be it."  
"Are you sure?" Scarlet asked him.  
"Yes," he turned towards the door, seeing the doctor enter. "It'll be alright.  
And so it would.


	17. Caught

Iko pulled the ratty, moth holed gray hoodie over her head. She made sure that her electric blue hair was covered and slid sunglasses over her eyes. She wished that she could do something better, switch into another body, even, but Iko knew it was the best she could do for now.  
She pulled open her door, sipping through it quickly. The disguise, as she soon learned, was almost useless. The hallway was just about empty, except for the few scurrying maids and butlers who lowered their eyes respectfully when they passed. Iko hurried around a corner and stopped dead. A guard walked by Iko, not even bothering to look at her.  
He came from _his_ post. Where _he_ was.  
Iko pulled on the strings of her sweatshirt nervously. Okay, so it technically wasn't _hers._ Kai had given it to Cinder the last time he visited, something about in case she ever needed to hide. All Iko had ever seen Cinder do with with the sweatshirt was stare longingly at it, as though Kai might just jump out of it's wrinkled, hole covered fabric.  
So, during the one second of the day Cinder wasn't "using" it, Iko had taken it. The action had prompted a palace wide search that had lasted for weeks before calming down some. According to Kinney, some of the palace staff had fallen into the habit of placing bets on where it'd be found. The laundry shoot. The lake. Stuffed in the throne.  
Iko's bottom left draw hadn't even been touched yet.  
As soon as the first guard was out of sight, Iko looked around the corner. Sure enough, he was there. Golden curls, warm brown eyes, tanned skin. Muscles that bulged beneath his uniform.  
Liam Kinney. Guard, formerly for Queen Levana Blackburn of Luna, the worst and most cruel ruler in history. He was one of the first to turn to Cinder's side during the revolution, and now one of the people Cinder trusted the most on this rock of a planet. In Iko's opinion-an expert one, if you asked her-he was even cuter than Prince Kai. Not that she had ever said this out loud, of course. She could have anyone she wanted. Iko was that girl, and her new body just made it easier. But the only one she wanted was him, an awful fate for many reasons.  
The biggest one being that he hated androids.  
Kinney, as though sensing her, swiveled his head in her direction. She backed away before he could see her, bumping against a statue. It was one depicting Cinder and Kai, each wearing a headdress with their separate planets. It was made of delicate white stone, the details so sharp and fresh that Iko could tell the artist had spent a long, long time on it.  
All their hard work went crashing to the floor, snapping Kinney's attention back to her in a second. He tensed for a minute before relaxing again. "Madame Counselor." He greeted stiffly.  
"Um-G-Guard Kinney." Iko replied, stepping out from behind the statue. "I was just passing through this way, admiring the-the-" she looked around desperately for an excuse.  
"Artwork?" Kinney watched as a maid appeared from seemingly nowhere to pick up the shattered statue. Kai's serene face disappeared under her broom and the maid stood, giving a graceful bow before moving away. She had a graceful slope to her neck, dark hair pulled into a knot, and smooth ivory skin. It was obvious that there were no wires or screws holding her together.  
 _Kinney's type,_ Iko thought bitterly. _He'd probably love to go out with her and kiss her and-_ She blanched at the thoughts. Was she, counselor and best friend to the queen, jealous of a maid? And over what, the fact that she could easily win the heart of the man in front on Iko?  
"A strange way to be admiring something, to go around and break it." Kinney leaned against the wall casually, breaking the form most guards kept such care to keep.  
"Well, I didn't mean to break it, of course." Iko snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "If I had I would've picked it up and chucked it at your stupid face."  
"Ouch." He grinned lopsidedly and rubbed his cheek with a hand. "I don't think even you would risk ruining this beauty." Kinney gestured at his face, smile growing even wider.  
Iko rolled her eyes, pulling the hood back up over her hair, as it had fallen when the statue did. "I need to go, Sir Kinney."  
Kinney stood back up, his back as straight as the wall he had been leaning on. "Goodbye, Madame Counselor. I'll see you tomorrow."  
As Iko moved away, she could only hope that tomorrow he wouldn't see her. That tomorrow he wouldn't catch her.


	18. The Party (1)

Cress let the slithery black dress slide over her skin. She looked in the mirror and frowned, attempting to pull the dress down past it's short length. It barely fell past her butt, landing about mid-thigh. Cress turned towards her sister, Scarlet. "Don't you have anything more suitable?" She whined, "We're going to a party, not a strip club."  
Scarlet glared at her from the bed and stood up, displaying a matching but blue dress. "First, I love that dress so don't be rude. Second, this _is_ suitable. You-know-who will be there!" She waggled her eyebrows at Cress, making her blush.  
"Really?" Cress could hardly believe it, "Thorne? He'll be there?" She looked at herself again and sighed, knowing that no matter how much skin she showed, he'd never notice her. Especially not next to her sister's flame like red hair and killer curves that Cress would die for. _Every_ guy liked her, despite the fact that she was practically married to Ze'ev Kesley, the school jock. Cress liked Kesley, or Wolf, as he was called, Wolf for the way he dominated the field in every and any sport. He was a jock, sure, but not a stereotypical one, as was so easy to find in their school. He was kind, quiet, and treated Scarlet like she was heaven on Earth. He was the only one Cress had ever met who was able to calm Scarlet's ferocious personality.  
Carswell Thorne was another story entirely. A shameless flirt, ladies man, heart stealer, and the most devil-may-care person _ever_. Cress would be surprised if he even knew her name.  
Scarlet must've seen her expression, because she walked over to her sister with a smile. "Don't worry," She told her, playing with Cress's short hair. "If Carswell doesn't notice you by the end of the night, he's just not worth the time. I mean, I wish I had you're hair, you have _no_ idea how long I spend getting my ready. And your eyes are as pretty as I ever seen." She poked Cress's nose, "It's impossible not to love you."  
But Cress couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for anyone but Scarlet to.

"Right this way, ladies." Cinder followed Carswell's sweeping gesture into the living room, which was already filled to the brim with people laughing, talking, and dancing. She met Winter's gaze from across the room and threw herself at her cousin, enveloping her in a big hug.  
"Winter!" Cinder yelled over the music, "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"I know!" Winter pushed a curly black lock of hair out of her face. "I just got back from this acting job for Disney." She rolled er eyes, "My co-worker was such a jerk!"  
"Really?" Cinder had seen them on interviews together, laughing and talking. She had never sensed any malice between them. "You must be a better actor than I though." They laughed.  
Cinder saw Kai from across the room and waved him over, "Winter, this is Kai, the mayor's son."  
Winter shook his hand formally, shooting him one of her heart stopping smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Kai." She turned back to Cinder, "I have a boy of my own I'd like you to meet." She waved over a blond haired, sharp featured teen. "Cinder, this is Jacin, my boyfriend."  
Jacin waved halfheartedly and kissed Winter on the cheek. "Want some?" He asked, nudging a beer at Kai.  
"No," Kai declined, putting an arm around Cinder's waist. "I don't drink."  
"Wise man." Jacin chuckled and took a swig of bear. He said something into Winter's ear and she laughed, letting herself be carried away by her boyfriend to the dance floor.  
Cinder kissed Kai slowly and buried her hands in his hair. "So you're wise now?" She breathed, building a small gap between them.  
"I guess so." He answered quietly, bending over her so that she was pressed against the wall. "I never thought I would be, but I could roll with it."  
Cinder smiled at him, pretending to push glasses onto his face. "I like nerds." She said, letting herself be lost in another kiss.

Cress and Scarlet arrived at the party two hours late, when Scarlet insisted it was the most fun. "Everyone's drunk and stupid by then," she remarked, "More dancing and laughter."  
Cress wanted to add that there was a lot more of a few other things to, but she held her tongue, not wanting to push her luck. They wandered up the steps, Scarlet slapping Cress's hand away to keep her from pulling at the black dress. Before they could even knock, a man opened the door. "Good evening, girls!" Thorne shouted, obviously at least a little drunk. "Party's this way!"  
Scarlet ran across the room to Wolf, leaving Cress all alone with Thorne. "You look nice." He said simply, handing her a beer, "You want some?"  
She shook her head, not trusting her voice. "Smart." Thorne remarked, taking back and opening the bottle he handed her. Cress noticed that he didn't take a sip of it, probably saving it for later. "You look nice, Cress."  
"Um, thanks." She pushed a lock of hair from her face, glad for the first time that Scarlet had forced her into this dress.  
Thorne nodded at her and waved his hands above his head, spilling a little beer on the carpet. Everyone saw him and quieted down to a dull roar, which stopped when Wolf turned off the music. Even Cinder and Kai separated, revealing Winter and Jacin locked in a passionate embrace behind them. Kai cleared his throat and they pulled away, cheeks flushed.  
"Now that the lovers have finally broken up, it's time to play a little game." Thorne announced.  
"What is it?" Ran called from the crowd, arms around two cheerleaders. Cress scrunched her nose, she didn't like Ran much. He was a swine, always checking out girls and cheating on his girlfriends. Not that it made him any less popular, of course.  
"It's a little game I like to call..." Thorne's grin grew devilish and he turned to Cress. "Seven minutes in heaven."

To be continued...


	19. The Party 2

Cress's skin paled. She had never even kissed anyone, and now she was expected to spend seven minutes in a closet with someone? What if-she gagged inwardly-what if she got stuck with Ran?  
Thorne pouted at her, "Aww, looks like someone's having cold feet." He drawled, "It's not so bad. I mean, depending on who you get. Some people slobber all over you, and others just don't play along. Otherwise it's just for fun."  
"She shouldn't have to do it if she doesn't want to." Kai spoke up, "I'd be fine with that."  
There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. Cress blushed defiantly. "I'll do it." She declared, the look on Thorne's face making everything worth it.  
Scarlet moved up to her sister, "Cress, you don't have to-"  
"I will." She repeated, looking into Scarlet's eyes. "What first?" She asked Thorne.  
"Everyone, take off your watches. Phones, IPads, any electronic, give it here." Everyone complied, although only about twenty people actually decided to do it. The rest called it babyish and went to go make out on their own terms. Once everyone had made sure to get ride of everything, Thorne continued. "Everyone write your name down and put it in this bowl." He grabbed a vase from a table and took the flowers out, making sure that it wasn't full of water, beer, puke, or other such fluids.  
Cress took a gum wrapper from her pocket and wrote her name on it with Scarlet's lipstick. Feeling queasy, she dropped it in the hat.  
Dramatically, Thorne shook the hat and mixed up the names. He offered it to Cress, who read the two slips of paper: "Ran and Cinder."  
Cinder kissed Kai on the cheek and grinned at Ran, who smiled back. With what could be taken as a flirtatious smile, she grabbed ran by the collar and pulled him into the closet. Cress went over to Kai, wincing at the loud noise coming from the closet. "Aren't you upset about this?" She asked, surprised at his easy grin.  
He laughed and shook his head, "Oh, no. Cinder has a plan, you see-"  
"Times up!" Thorne announced, unlocking the door and pulling it open with a flourish. Ran stumbled out, clutching his eye. "That's for breaking Peony's heart." Cinder shook a fist after him and moved over to Kai, who kissed her.  
"Nice job," he told her, "Did you hit him with the metal one?"  
Cinder held up her prosthetic arm, checking it for blood. "Of course." She sneered, "Swine deserves nothing less."  
Next were Scarlet and Wolf, who looked happy to be paired together, Jacin and a guy named Jake, who could be heard talk to each other the whole time, and Winter with Kai. They came out laughing, obviously not having so much as held hands.  
Cinder pulled two names from the hat, her eyes moving over them. Then, brow furrowing, she read them again. "Cress..." She trailed off, obviously not liking what was on the other one.  
"Yes, dearie?" Thorne moved over and snatched the other slip from Cinder. "This says Cress and..." He flashed Cress a grin, "Why, me!"  
Without warning, Thorne pulled Cress to the closet. Cat calls and hooting followed them, and Thorne shut the door. Cress looked helplessly at the dark wood, hearing the lock click and shut them in. Seeing Thorne's Cheshire cat grin, she blanched. "You really are drunk, aren't you?"  
Thorne looked surprised, grin fading. "I haven't drunk a sip all night." He told her indignantly.  
Cress snorted, disbelieving.  
"It's true. I pour the beers down the plants, which is a waste but I have to keep up appearances, you know?"  
Cress was surprised to hear his slur from earlier disappear suddenly. "You seemed drunk." She remarked.  
"I'm a good actor." He shrugged.  
"Apparently." The crowd outside booed, obviously hearing their chatter. "So, um, you know." He scratched the back of his neck, "Knowing that-"  
Cress leaned forward and kissed him, digging her hands into his hair. She had long imagined this moment, with him. What she had never included in her imagining was the spark, almost like a fire being lit inside her chest. She had never bothered to think about the way he smelled like cherries and apples and how his hands slid through her hair, deepening the kiss.  
Outside, someone yelled, "Time's up!" and wrenched open the door. Cress pulled away, trying not to let her flushed cheeks show. They must've, though, because when Thorne helped her up there was another round of whooping.  
Thorne looked at her strangely, almost like he'd never seen her before. Or rather, as though he'd never seen her in the way he was seeing her now. Shaking his head, he moved back into the crowd and announced the next people going up.  
The whole rest of the party, his eyes never left hers.


	20. Torture

Peony beckoned to her baby brother, Garrison. She had long been warned against using her gift to her shell brother, and she had long since stopped caring. She, the rightful heir to the throne, did not have to obey anyone. Not even the fools who called themselves her parents.  
She thought of her mother and shook her head in disgust. The way she proudly displayed her...metal parts was infuriating, even embarrassing. They were liabilities, not badges of honor as she showed them off as. Her father...well, he had made a bad decision in choosing his wife. That was all that could be said. Even she knew that one did not marry for so called "Love," but for power. Control.  
Now she saw Garrison hesitate in moving towards her. Furious, she entered his weak, toddler mind. She gave him one, simple command: _come_.  
Garrison's eyes widened as he took in his betraying limbs. She could see the concentration on his face to resist her. Peony laughed at his attempts, sure that he was no match for her gift. Even if she was only five, Peony's gift was already more well developed than most adults. Almost as strong as her mother's.  
Garrison's face twisted in pain for a moment and then he did the impossible: he moved his left foot back.  
It was only the smallest inch, but it was enough to surprise Peony enough to loose her grip on him. Screaming, he started to run out of the room, "Aunt Iko, Aunt-" His feet were once again stuck to the floor as though held there by cement. His mouth, too, was shut solidly. Peony cursed herself for loosing her grip, hearing her Aunt run down the hall.  
"Gar!" Iko ran into the room and pick up Garrison, carrying him cradle style. "What's up?"  
Peony kept hold on Garrison's mouth and limbs, but Iko saw the tears running down his face and guessed what was happening. "P, you know better than to use your gift on him." Iko scolded, putting Garrison down and rubbing his shoulders.  
Peony concentrated, trying to break through her Aunt's mind but failing. No one ever told her what kept Iko from being controlled, but she knew that even her mother couldn't do it. As hard as she tried to quiet her, Iko kept talking, "It could hurt him badly. Your grandmother hurt Levana and looked what happened to her."  
"She was powerful," Peony grinned, "Just like I will be."  
"You won't _be_ anything if you carry on like this. Your father can just pass the birthright onto Garrison." Iko pointed out.  
"Never!" Peony hissed, whirling on Iko, "I would kill him first!"  
Iko gasped, covering her mouth. She concentrated on something for a moment and Peony heard footsteps coming down the hall. "I really hope you don't mean that," she said sadly, turning around just as Peony's mother entered the room.  
Cinder picked Peony up, ignoring the fist beating down on her. "I do!" Peony warned Iko, "I really do!" The last thing she saw before turning the corner was Iko hugging a shaking Garrison.

Cinder sat Peony down on the bed. The little girl stopped beating her and glared at her mother, arms crossed. "Peony," Cinder began, wondering how this child before her could be such a polar opposite to the her birthright. "Peony, you can't just...torture people with your gift."  
"Why not?" The girl asked, "It is my birthright, after all."  
"That doesn't matter," Cinder snapped, "You can't just go around hurting people."  
"Levana did," Peony reminded her, "She was powerful."  
"She was _killed_ in a revolution. Everyone hated her. Is that what you want? For everyone to hate you?"  
Peony was tempted to say yes, just to annoy her. "No." She answered quietly, "I don't."  
"Than what do you want?" Cinder crouched down near the child.  
 _To be powerful_. That's all she ever wanted. But if it came along with everyone hating her..."I don't know." Tears welled in her eyes, "I-I want everyone to love me." She amended.  
"I don't know if that's possible." Cinder told her honestly, "But...if you are fair, honest. If you don't abuse your gift. I think...I think you could come close."  
The child nodded, coming to an understanding. Cinder pulled her into a hug, and for the first time, Peony didn't flinch at the cool metal.

 **I want to thank you guys for the reads, favorites, reviews, everything! It's been amazing to get so much positive reviews. I've pretty much ended the craze for The Lunar Chronicles, so this was the last chapter. You guys are all great, creative, amazing people and I wish you luck in writing your own stories! If you want to read some more of my stories, I'm ForCenturiesLives on Wattpad.  
XO, Margarita China**


	21. High School-Requested

**Hey guys!  
I know I said that this was done, but percyluvr12 on Quotev requested a Wolflet drabble and, having no other writing obligations for the day, who was I to turn her down? I've sorted my life out some so I'll do requests if you guys give them to me now. I think you'll see my writing has either drastically improved from writing 24/7 or worsened.  
Though, let's be honest, the latter would be a long shot for me. Here we go!**

The jeers and shout of high school were sounds Ze'ev was very familiar with already.  
Of course, he'd more than rather not be used to the cat calls and stares, the cruel words and rumors that spread like spilled water. But he was an adapter. When things changed-and moving to America from France was a big change indeed-he did too. It was the only way to survive, as he had learned long ago.  
He was one of the biggest people in his class. Tall and muscular, tan without trying. Black hair messy because he never had time to brush it in the morning. Ze'ev's green eyes were haloed with purple, reminiscent of another lost night's sleep. Whether it was lost from his brother's constant nightmarish wailing or studying for a test that he would undoubtedly fail either way, the blow was the same. Most people avoided him, not wanting to even go near him. Already there were words spread about Ze'ev being in a gang. As if he could ever hurt anyone.  
Now, though, the sounds were not being directed at him. Instead a crowd had gathered around a small, hunched figure. A slight girl with blond hair lay in the middle of the crowd, curled in a ball and crying. The fetal position-one Ze'ev had seen many times to ward off words and blows. In this case, both.  
Jeers of _"_ Slut" and "Bitch" were thrown around her. It took Ze'ev a moment, but then he realized: This must be Cress. She was dating Thorne, which would cause jealousy in any case. Cress wasn't the prettiest girl in school, but she was certainty one of the smartest. Not many people had been happy about them getting together.  
He pushed through the crowd with ease. It was slowly growing thicker; he doubted that if he would've been able to get in if he had come any later. At the front was the usual crowd. Stereotypical jocks with their bulky, steroid ridden forms and girls with almost no skin covered unless it had makeup on it.  
Levana was at the front, as always. A beautiful senior with porcelain skin and dark hair, it was like the universe had decided to make her beautiful in order to balance out the ugliness inside. You had to pity the girl, though. Her older sister had died of cancer a few years ago. Not that it had seemed to effect Levana much as she stepped in to take Channary's place in the social circle.  
Ze'ev pushed her aside easily. Levana fell to the ground, an awful smirk on her face. "Is she your girlfriend, too? I knew it. I knew she was a fuc-"  
A red headed girl broke through the crowd and punched Levana square in the jaw. "Shut up!" Scarlet yelled, grabbing her by the shirt and pulling Levana's face to hers. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Cress like that. Don't talk about anyone like that, ever!"  
Levana touched a pale hand to her mouth, which was dripping blood the same color as her lips. She pushed herself back with her hands, then stood up and ran away.  
Ze'ev kneeled near Cress. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly, trying not to scare her. He obviously failed, seeing as how she whimpered and moved away.  
Scarlet gave him a surprised look. Most of the people had dispersed by now, not caring anything about the aftermath. The real action was done. "I didn't," she coughed, "I didn't think you care."  
They helped Cress stand. Wolf let her lean on him for support and they brought her to the nurse, who was instantly all over Cress, tutting and grabbing supplies. It was only when he and Scarlet were out in the parking lot did he reply. "Sometimes people are more than what they look like."  
Her hand touched his, just for a flicker of a second. "Yeah," she whispered, "I know."


	22. The Date

**Requested by a guest on :**  
 **Could you maybe do one of kaider going on a date?**  
 **I sure can!**

"Stop fidgeting!" Cress said angrily. Cinder flinched as her friends pulled the brush through her hair again, pulling out what felt like all of her hair. Scarlet tsk'ed and tutted, adding another layer of gloss to Cinder's lips.  
"I'm trying!" She whined, pulling down on her dress again. They had been at this for what felt like hours, after dressing her up in a silver dress that only went to her knees. Cinder was so used to being in long ones the whole day, she felt exposed. Iko, of course, didn't hesitate to assure her that it was _fine_ and the dress was _long enough_.  
"Not hard enough!" Iko slipped matching shoes onto Cinder's feet. Scarlet brushed her face one last time with the fluffy makeup tool-the one that had made Cinder sneeze more than once-and stepped back. Cress and Iko joined her.  
"Perfect." They all chirped at the same time. They exchanged a glance and squealed, rushing forward to hug Cinder.  
"We're wrinkling the dress." Cress worried.  
"Who cares?" Cinder hugged them back, relishing in the moment.  
Footsteps echoed in the hall and Winter ran in, face flushed with excitement. "He's ready!" She gave Cinder a ghost kiss and they all led her into the hall.  
Kai stood, waiting for them. He saw Cinder and stared for a minute. A smile slowly grew on his features, stretching across his face until he was literally grinning ear to ear. He walked forward, taking Cinder's metal hand in his soft flesh one. He kissed it, eyes still stuck on hers. "You look beautiful."  
"She does," Winter told him dreamily. They all left in a group, chatting and laughing, leaving the two of them along.  
Kai held out an arm to her. "Shall we?"

Cinder laughed, burying her face in Kai's shoulder. They stood on the bridge over the koi pond, watching Luna disappear behind the mountains. She gasped, spoting a small flash of light fly across the sky.  
Kai looked down at her, eyes reflecting the stars. "Did you make a wish?"  
She bit her lip, standing on her toes. Softly, she pressed a kiss against his lips. "What could I ever wish for?"


	23. Update

**Hey, guys!**

 **I've been locked out of FanFiction for a while now, which has really been annoying me because I lost ALL my passwords, even to my email. Luckily I found them around a week ago, so I'm back and HOPEFULLY I can start updating regularly again!**

 **I've been doing a lot on Wattpad, also, so if you want you could check that out (#spon-ingtothemax), I'm ForCenturiesLives. I've become a much better writer in the last year and I'm starting some non-fanfiction projects that I'm actually rather proud of! Plus, I've started YouTube and it is making me uber happy.**

 **Alright, the new story will be up in about an hour!**


	24. Save Me (1?) ((Cresswell))

Cress sat on her bed, hands tangled in her long hair. The sofa groaned underneath her weight as she leaned forward, reaching for the glass of water at the edge of her bed.

As she did, her eyes landed on the black heap of clothes in the corner.

A dress. Lace skirt, plain top. Twenty-five dollars at the local thrift store. Still damp from its last wearing, in the middle of a rain storm. Your stereotypical funeral attire.

She crumbled, holding her hands over her face as though the action itself could block the tears. And maybe it did, because none fell (though she could very well just have been all cried out), but nothing could block the memories.

Her mother had died in a car accident only a week ago, leaving behind a broken husband, thousands of dollars in payments and a daughter with a new scar on her heart. Cress still remembered her last words to her mother, and they weren't exactly top-notch goodbye material: _"Right. See you soon, Mom."_

It could've been worse. But, then again, it could always be worse. That only left her to think that it could've been better.

"God..." She sobbed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Please, someone. Someone just tell me it's going to be okay."

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and jumped. As far as Cress knew, she was the only one still home. The only one who actually _had_ been home in a long, long time.

"It's going to be okay." A boy's voice said. She couldn't see who it belonged to, as the room was nearly pitch black (lights off, shades dropped. In what other atmosphere could one be properly depressed?) but she recognized the voice. It was impossible to forget. Deep, rich, smooth as freshly shaved skin. Not that he ever took enough time to participate in that aspect of self-care-Carswell preferred to have a light stubble on his jaw. (On any other boy, it would've looked ridiculous. On him, it looked amazing; just barely caring and uncaring enough to be fully Carswell.) (Not that she ever would've admitted the fact-enough people told him often enough. One more would only boost his ego to a point of no return.) (As though he hadn't already reached the point.)

Cress pulled her sweatshirt tighter to her body, suddenly fully conscious of her hair (unwashed and unbrushed for three days counting), shorts that barely graced her ass (enough said) and puffy red eyes (obviously). Carswell would never be caught dead looking anything like she did at the moment. No, for him it was always golden hair in a perfect quiff, clean and sharply pressed clothes and blue eyes ready to laugh no matter the occasion.

He. Wouldn't. Ever.

"I didn't...expect anyone to answer that." She whispered. Around Carswell, it was almost always a whisper. Which was terrible, by the way, when they had to pair up for projects.

"Than don't ask the question." He put a hand on her leg. Cress shivered, both wondering what the hell he was doing and barely even caring, before she felt him dropped a giant heap of something on her lap. "There we go," he said brightly, "couldn't find you in all this darkness. That's...one, two, five days of schoolwork. And a few get well soon cards, because apparently no one even knows what's going on with you right now. Also, the teachers wanted me to tell you that they could refer you to a counselor if you need."

The whole time he said this, the smile never left his voice.

"And," Carswell continued, "your friends all told me to say hi to you. You're quite popular, you know." He nudged her with his shoulder, almost knocking Cress over. She wasn't expecting him to come near her, especially when she probably smelled like the locker room after one of the boy's football games.

"Those weren't my friends."

"What?" He sounded like he had almost forgotten she was there, even though they were literally the only people in the room.

Cress stood up, placing the pile of books and papers on her desk. She pretended like she was shuffling through them to hide her angry flush. "They weren't my friends. They were just girls who wanted you to pay attention to them. Isn't it obvious?"

"Then who are your friends?" The bed groaned again as he stood, feet padding on the floor for a beat. He wasn't near her, so Cress could only assume he was staring at himself in the mirror. The vain arse.

Then again, he had a right to be vain.

The beautiful arse.

"Me, myself and I." Cress picked at her nail, just to give her hands something to do. At least she wasn't mumbling by now. That would only have made the situation more awkward.

Then he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Not in a romantic way (at least, it had a very friendly vibe), but it was still enough for her heart to leap in her chest and her stomach to flip like a pancake.

"And me."


	25. Save Me (2)

The next week was Cress' first day back at school.

She was greeted with the usual after-bell chaos-lockers slamming, kids yelling and laughing with friends, teachers rushing to open the doors to their individual classes. She normally abhorred school as much as anyone, but now it was strangely endearing. After so long in the dark (literally and figuratively) it was good to be back with the bright lights and swarms of people.

And-though it felt strange to think-there was something comforting about everyone surrounding her.

The fact that they, as teenagers, had shit to deal with. Parents divorcing, friends leaving; anything.

Everything. But, somehow, they kept living. Even the ones going through the darkest moments found ways to laugh and people to laugh with.

If they could, why shouldn't she?

Her locker was jammed shut. It did that sometimes, usually because a pencil or book was stuck in it.

In fact, at the beginning of the year she had ditched the lock completely-if anyone wanted to steal anything, as though there was anything to steal in the first place, it would be at least the end of class before they could get in.

Cress kicked the bottom of the door, hoping it might help unjam it. Nothing.

More like the end of the apocalypse.

A hand held her shoulder, warm and strangely familiar. From the peppermint smell and they way the hair on the back of her neck stood up, Cress knew instantly that it was Carswell.

He shook her head at her, clicking his tongue as though he were scolding a child. His face, however, held a smile, so she knew he was just joking. Carswell balled his hand into a fist and hit the top, middle, and bottom of the right side of her locker and tried turning to knob. It opened easily, and he grinned at her.

His smile was adorable-crooked like a villain, swinging up to one side, with perfect white teeth that she had never, even knowing him since kindergarten, seen braces on. Even with his dimples and the way the corner of Carswell's eyes crinkled adorable when he smiled, her favorite part was by far his eyes. God, his eyes. They were so bright normally, like the sun bouncing off waves, but when he was happy...well, she'd be damned if the all the stars in the galaxy-no, universe-weren't pressed into those turquoise orbs.

"So you finally showed, then." Carswell leaned against her the locker next to her, watching Cress gather all her stuff into her bookbag. "I was wondering if you would ever come back."

"I'm surprised you care."

God-she sounded like such a priss. Like someone who didn't care whether he was there or not, or even if he lived or died. She supposed it was good that he didn't know the full extent to which she adored him, but the words had come out far harsher than she had meant for them to.

Carswell didn't falter. "Of course I care. We're friends, remember? Just me and you, exploring the great depths of high school."

"Me and you and all hundred of your other friends, you mean." She shouldered her bag. One of her binders dug uncomfortably into her side, but she didn't bother to shift it.

He shrugged, picking up his own backpack from the ground beside him. "I guess so. If you want to take all the romanticism out of it."

 **/woot woot second chapter. how're you guys liking it so far? i might be posting a new story (not on this, separate) for Cresswell based on an original i'm writing right now. i'll post the first three chapters or so, and maybe you guys could tell me what you think? so, yeah. look for that if you'd like, i'm going to call it "in my thoughts". hope you've had a wonderful day-**

 **kaylynn**


	26. Save Me (3)

As it turned out, Cress and Carswell had almost every period together. (What a surprise that came as.) (Almost as though she hadn't requested a similar schedule, skipping out on advanced classes to be with him.) (She wasn't a stalker…) This news elated Carswell, who pushed his desk as close to hers as it could get without being told off by a teacher. The one time they hadn't been able to sit next to each other was when Scarlet, Cress' partner for a science project, took the desk. Neither of them hadn't gotten much work done that day, between Carswell writing dozens of notes for Cress and the two girls being constantly hit by them.

They walked out of the room side by side. Carswell took Cress' books from her arms without being asked (or asking, for that matter) and balanced them on top of his own. "That one's a killer, eh?" He said, moving his arms back and forth to keep her version of _Pride and Prejudice_ from falling. "I'm barely keeping up my C as it is, now we have to read this old piece of shit?"

She was glad he had refrained from calling it girly. Cress knew there was enough of that to hear in the future.

In truth, English 3 was one of the (many) classes Cress had dropped down to. She had read P&P earlier in high school already. (Freshman year.) (For fun.) While it was a dull read, far overrated, in her opinion, she had found learning the old language stimulating.

Not that she would ever admit that particular piece of information to Carswell. Instead, she nodded and said, "Yeah, it is a little hard. I think I get it though, if you'd like to study it together or something."

"Study...with you?" He was so surprised (disgusted?) that the book fell from the top of the pile. Cress crouched to pick it up, lowering her face to hide the flame on her cheeks. When she dared to look up again, Carswell's familiar grin had returned at full force.

"Yeah…" He said, "Yeah, I'd like that. What period do you have lunch?"

"Three, so now."

"Wow, really? Me too! C'mon, let's sit outside. My friends are all in classes, anyways. Usually I practice soccer."

He lead her to the cafeteria. In the lunch line, Cress grabbed an apple, not trusting her stomach to hold anything more. Carswell, on the other hand, loaded his plate with just about everything in sight: a parfait, pizza slice, two milks, a fruit cup, chips and a turkey sandwich. It was a true wonder how he was so skinny, especially since he only played soccer, and even then for three months out of twelve.

All the tables were loaded with people. People laughing, joking, and having an all-around good time with their friends. He, she recognized, could sit anywhere. More than that-he could belong. Any of these tables, with all their people, whether they be emo or pop or jock or nerd, would be blessed to have him join them.

She couldn't do that. Cress didn't just...belong. She stood out, and not in a good way, like because she was pretty or fun. She stood out because she was so visibly alone that it was as though everywhere near her was a black hole where a friend would be.

Cress lifted her chin a notch higher. No. There was no void, not anymore. There was Carswell, and she was blessed.

Locking her eyes on the door, Cress walked purposefully outside. There was a neat little seating area where, in the spring, cherry blossoms bloomed. She lead Carswell over to a small stone bench commemorating the class of '09 and sat down. The granite was cold through her jeans, but she ignored it, reaching into her bag to pull out the book.

Flipping through pages of characters and introduction, she found her pencil mark. "Alright," she shifted the book so that it rested on both her's and Carswell's lap. "Chapter one."

 **.**

 **word count: 674/2103**


	27. Save Me (4)

They were still reading when the bell rang. Carswell wasn't to be as dumb as he appeared. In fact, he had read all the words correctly (and all of the dialogue with voices that left Cress's side feeling like it had been slashed open with a knife) and didn't seem to struggle with the language whatsoever.

So why had he complained?

She gave him a sideways look as she gathered her books, tossing the uneaten apple into a trash can nearby. Whatever he was thinking, Carswell still chose to hang out with her. So why was she complaining?

Kai saw Carswell coming down the hallway and whooped, throwing an arm around his friend. "Heard you've been hanging around with that little girl, what's-her-face. Is this another project?"

Carswell cringed, double checking behind him to make sure Cress wasn't following. He hated when Kai called it that, really. The girls he got with weren't projects. It's not as though he used them for sex or money; he just...got bored easily. Every girl seemed to be the same: pretty in a conventional way (long eyelashes and legs, big chest), more agreeable than anyone should ever be and so goddamn dramatic that it made Carswell want to rip out his hair. And that was saying something-his hair was something special.

Something about Cress was different, and whatever it was made her a hell of a lot more bearable.

Carswell shook his head, pulling away from his friend. "She's not a project, Kai. I-Well, I really like her."

Scarlet and Ze'ev slithered up behind them. Beautiful and smart, the two were the school's designated power couple. Though even Carswell had been undoubtedly intimidated by them at first, once he got to know them he learned that they were pretty cool. Loyal, funny, and always willing to lend him some food.

"Aww, little Thorne has a crush?" Scarlet mussed his hair with her hand. They all chose to call him by his surname, for whatever reason. Carswell hated how it tied him to his parents, but accepted it because he loved his friends. "Who is the lucky girl? What's her name?"

"No-I don't-"

Kai leaned forward with a wide grin, "Crescent Moon Darnel. He's been hanging out with her for the past couple of days, haven't you seen? Or have you two been too busy sucking face to notice anything?"

"I noticed that you still aren't getting anywhere with that Cinder girl. Honestly, is it that hard? She's related to _Peony_ for god's sake. She has to have inherited some of that sweetness from her sister." Scarlet rolled her eyes, pulling a Jolly Rancher from her hoodie pocket. Her second favorite thing-next to making out with Ze'ev, which no one could deny took up ninety percent of their time-was definitely to nag Kai about his relationship with the girl, or lack thereof. It was always nice to be reminded that the prince of the school wasn't so perfect after all.

"Half sister," Kai corrected her, "and they're pretty much completely different. Cinder's been so indifferent to me lately, I've started to wonder if she'll ever come around at all."

"Really? It took you this long?"

"I'm a very persistent person, unlike you."

While the two bickered, Carswell looked over their shoulders, searching the crowd of students. Whoever had written that poem of Lady Liberty must've gone to high school for inspiration-these clusters were the _real_ huddled masses.

He saw a flash of blond disappear into AP math and remembered that this was their one class apart. One hour of listening to Mr. Brown drone on and on about polynomials and he'd to see her.

Carswell laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes. Maybe he'd just take a nap instead.


	28. Save Me (5)

"Seriously?"

Carswell opened his eyes to a pair of round blue ones. Cress frowned down at him, the space between her eyes crinkling adorably. He lifted one side of his mouth in a smirk and her frown deepened. She took a step away from his desk.

Cress folded her arms, somehow managing to make the pose to look serious despite her small frame. "You can't just fall asleep in detention."

"Well you can't just sneak in."

Carswell leaned back in the chair, eyeing her boredly. Cress kept looking back and forth nervously between he and the teacher, who was so fixated on her phone and so deaf that she wasn't paying them any mind whatsoever.

"I didn't sneak in. No one stopped me from going through the door, so there was no need to hide. Most everyone here knows me as a good person, unlike you."

"I am a good person. I'm just...misunderstood."

She couldn't pull back a smile. "C'mon, even I know that's not true. You're not exactly the human version of Harambe."

"Touche. What are you doing here, anyways?"

Cress shrugged, pulling at her tee shirt nervously. "You're the only one who was stupid enough to be caught asleep in class, Brown's of all places, so, in case you haven't noticed, detention is fairly empty today."

He hadn't, having been asleep, but looked around and saw that her words were true.

"So," she continued, hands moving from her shirt to her long hair. Everyone made fun of her for it, how long it was, down past her knees, but Carswell had always thought it was one of her better attributes. Something interesting to set her apart from everyone else. "I'm going to try to get you out of here."

Of course, he liked her eyes as well. Big and blue, as warm and open as the sky. When they were younger, in kindergarten and grade school, those eyes had been bright, too. No like stars, those always seemed infinite. More like a computer screen (how unromantic could he get, honestly). Certainly bright, painfully so in the dark, but they always gave the impression that someday the battery was going to dry out. Someday the screen would fade to black.

She poked his forehead gently, "Carswell? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." _No._

"Really. Did you catch any of what just happened?"

"He said I'm free to leave and to never fall asleep in class again because he wouldn't want me to return."

"Not even close." Cress jutted her chin at the teacher, one of the newer ones who taught freshman algebra, who still had his eyes locked on his phone. "He didn't even react when I tried to talk to him. I think he might be dead."

Just then, the teacher swiped at something on the screen. Carswell breathed an audible, and overdone, sigh of relief and pretended to wipe sweat from his brow, "I think we're good here."

They left the school. Carswell unlocked his bike and rode slowly beside Cress, who still struggled to keep up with her short legs. A gentleman probably would've offered her a ride, especially as it took them fifteen minutes to reach her house, but then again he had never claimed to be one.

His mother didn't bother scolding him as he walked inside. He supposed that, by now, she would be used to her son walking in late at night from detentions.

He wished she wasn't. He wished Cress hadn't had to come in after school just to get him out of a punishment that he, admittedly, deserved.

It was time for a change. And Carswell knew just where to begin.


	29. Save Me (6)

The next day at school, all anyone could talk about was the new kid. The one who wore a suit and glasses and raised his hand in class and-at lunch-was actually seen reading a _book_.

Except Carswell wasn't new. And the book was for a class, English, and he had to read it for homework anyways.

Cress had spent the extra fifteen minutes she had after arriving at school searching for him in their usual spot by the trees before going inside. It was too cold outside to be lingering, anyways.

The library had been fairly empty. This was a normal occurrence, seeing as how just about everyone in the school happened to be thicker than _War And Peace_. The only people that populated it were the librarian, who was putting books back onto shelves, Cinder, the school's designated genius (and the girl everyone knew to be Kai's crush), Iko, Cinder's best friend, a nerdy-looking guy in a suit that she didn't recognize and Cress herself.

She almost walked right back out again, but suit boy stopped her. "Hey," he said, catching her hand in his. "Yoo-hoo, I'm right here, you know."

Cress blinked. Squinted. Inspected him from just about every angel.

"Thorne? What the hell? Where'd you get those glasses?"

He grinned, pulling off the thick black frames, "They're prescription. I just wear contacts usually, is all."

She slid onto the chair next to him. Admittedly, he was pretty adorable. Thorne's blond hair was uncombed for once, and without any product it held a slight curl at the ends. The glasses made his eyes bigger and brighter with glare. And the suit...God. That. Suit. Though.

"Who are you dressing up for, anyways? Winter has a boyfriend, you know." That was the latest person who Thorne had been infatuated. Still, she was one of many. Emphasis on _many_.

"It's not Winter."

"Scarlet? No-no one messes with Scarlet, what am I even thinking? Émilie, then?"

Carswell grinned, obviously enjoying this game. "No, I dated her a few weeks ago, don't you remember?"

"How could I? They all go by in such a blur."

"Ouch, Cress. Get my heart some ice! If you must know, I'm trying to get a last minute date to the dance."

"You're actually going?"

Cress supposed she shouldn't be surprised; just because she never gave Winter Carnival any attention didn't mean that the whole school didn't flip their nuggets whenever the time came around. Girls bought hundred dollar dresses (she knew one girl who had found one for six hundred) and guys rented out tuxes and made reservations for dinner.

All of it was ridiculous.

"Yes, and so are you."

"I don't have a dress, much less a date."

"You don't need anything extremely nice. What about that pretty blue one you wore to the freshman ball?"

She remembered that dress. Plain blue, cotton. It fell to her thighs, the last time she had put it on, at least, and was way too big. She practically drowned in it.

Then again, it had been two years ago…

Cress shook her head, "I have no date, either. It's practically blasphemy to go without one."

"Yeah, well neither do I."

"The difference between me and you is that you could ask anyone and they'd say yes, and I could ask anyone and they would see right through me."

"Not true."

"Really?" Cress scoffed, "Iko over there," she pointed at the girl, who hadn't stopped chatting Cinder's ear off since before she walked in. "Try it. Ask her out."

He looked uncomfortable, scratching his neck. "I-um, I don't really-"

"C'mon, Carswell. What, is she not pretty enough for you?" Cress felt a fire in her chest. If even Iko, with her perfect skin and flawless blue hair, wasn't good enough for him, she would never be.

"No, Iko's beautiful. I just-"

"Then stop being such a goddamn wimp."

She didn't know why she was pressuring him so much. After all, Carswell had never done anything to her. Nothing on purpose at the very least.

He shook his head, pushing back on the table and standing up. "Fine, whatever."

Carswell walked over to where Iko and Cinder were sitting, crouching beside them. They all talked for a few minutes before Iko screamed and threw her arms around Carswell's neck. He smiled uncomfortably, sending a bored glance in Cress's direction before pulling away.

"Fine," he said, shaking his head at her. He didn't seem mad so much as defeated, for whatever reason. "Happy now?"

 _No_ , Cress thought, even as she nodded and laughed, _no, I am not._


	30. Save Me (7)

Cress closed her locker and jumped. Kai stood where the small red door had been open to, his dark hair even more mused than usual. He smiled apologetically, flicking a black strand out of his eyes. "Hey," he greeted, leaning against the lockers.

"H-hey?"

Cress had never seen Kai without the gaggle of friends surrounding him. In fact, when Thorne had walked by with Winter, Scarlet and Ze'ev she had assumed that Kai was sick. The five of them had been practically one being since kindergarten.

"So, you're Cress." His eyes twinkled slightly, "Carswell never stops talking about you nowadays. He told me you're going to the dance this weekend. So, do you wanna go?"

"With...you?"

He chuckled at her surprise, but it was genuine. Why would he be asking her? Kai was popular, cute, loved by everyone. Cress was just that girl that stood in the corner, hiding behind her mess of hair and fantasizing about living the good life. His life.

"Yes, me. Who else?"

"I just...I thought you liked Cinder. No, I know you like Cinder. Everyone does. I'm pretty sure even she knows it."

"To be fair, that's probably true." He shrugged. "But I like you. You're pretty, smart. Thorne thinks highly of you. It's not like I'd ever get the guts up to ask Cinder, anyways. Not, of course, that you're some sort of last resort. So what do you say?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I-um, I'll meet you at the school then? When it starts. Because that makes sense, really."

"Yep," he bit his lip to hold back a laugh. "It does." Kai took her hand in his and kissed it with a smile. "It's a date. I'll see you then, m'lady."

Cress watched him go, not having to touch her wrist to feel her racing pulse. He stomach felt like someone had kicked it, but not in a bad way. Just the pressure.

She ran into the girls' bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Cress looked at herself. Not just a cursory glance, but a real look.

Blue eyes, same as always. Now, they reflected the fluorescent lights. It was the first time she could consciously remember in a long while that the shine hadn't come from tears. Her eyes also weren't as dull as she had expected, either. Her skin was yellow under the light, though normally it was pale as the inside of an apple.

Then there was her hair. The blond, rat nest of a problem that was impossible to ignore. It had long grown past the point where it was cute or pretty; by now, it was merely distracting. Downright unattractive.

She ran across the hall to the arts room. There was almost no one in there, excluding the teacher, who was in the kiln room anyways. Cress grabbed a pair of scissors from the basket and ran back into the bathroom.

She waited for another girl to finish washing her hand before taking a handful of hair in her fist. With a deep breath, she raised the scissors and made the cut.


	31. a cheeky poem for you

**i WILL update** _ **save me**_ **soon, i already have the next (and last) two chapters written out, but since i'm almost done with math i'm thinking that during that time i'll start writing everything again. this includes the stories on my main account (cheeky spon-** **human_tomato on wattpad** **) and everything all around. in the meantime, this poem.**

Criminals

The mechanic,  
an outcast, even mother couldn't love

The drunks' daughter,  
falling for the monster

The prisoner,  
can never escape from her heart

The stepdaughter,  
wolves out sing her words

A prince,  
could never get it right

A felon,  
never committed but to a cell

A monster,  
only crime was his birth

A guard,  
giving it all to save his love

Thieves,  
breaking the law to save it.


	32. Save Me (8)

**For those of you who were worried about Kress or Crai or whatever, fear not. I would NEVER break up Cresswell!**

The school, for the first time that Cress could remember, seemed to be alive.

The ground nearly pulsed because of the excessively loud music. People swarmed in and out, chirping on their phones and running back and forth between cars, grabbing clothes and jewelry. The fact that girls wanted more of the latter came as no surprise to Cress, even though they all had a decent pound or two of chains and bangles on already.

In fact, she seemed to be the least bedecked one there. Others wore fifty dollar dresses or suits, the girls completing the outfits with heels that would kill them by the end of the night and faces with more makeup than icing on a cake.

Cress had simply come based on Carswell's suggestion-her soft blue dress, faded and shorter from being washed a number too many times but her favorite nonetheless. Glancing quickly in the mirror before climbing out of Scarlet's car, she couldn't help but think of how much prettier she looked without the mess of hair. Beautiful, even, and that wasn't a thing she had the pleasure of feeling often.

It was amazing, and brought along with it another feeling: confidence.

And yet, as she watched Ze'ev and Scarlet disappear into the crowd, Cress felt the feeling slip away faster than skates on ice. After all, she wasn't curvy like Scarlet, or exotic like Iko.

She simply...was.

Cress felt the light pressure of an arm on her shoulder and looked behind her. It was Kai, looking insane (and also insanely handsome) in a suit fully bedazzled to look like the galaxy. She could even find several constellations, all shining slightly brighter than the rest of the stars.

"Why, hello!" He greeted, pulling his arm away to shake Cress's hand enthusiastically. "I don't believe we've met. I'm looking for Cress Darnel. Small, long hair? Usually a big sweatshirt?" She rolled her eyes at his antics and Kai smiled, flicking the ends of her newly shortened hair. "I'm just kidding. I think it looks nice; pretty."

"Thanks. Is Carswell with you?" The two boys had been planning on riding together that night, since Kai had gotten a new car for his birthday.

"He decided not to come," Kai said, looking around the room. Cress noticed his eyes landing on Cinder and smiled inwardly. He was such a coward when it came to asking people he actually _liked_ out. "I'm sure Iko won't mind; she probably has a dozen dates lined up for tonight anyways."

He was right-Cress had seen her on the arm of a good-looking guy with curly brown hair only a few minutes prior.

Cress had really only come to be with Carswell. Kai was a great guy, to be sure, not to mention funny and smart. But he deserved someone much better than her. Someone like, well, someone like Cinder.

She touched his arm lightly. He turned his attention towards her. "Hey," Cress said softly, hoping that she didn't offend him. "I know you'd rather be here with Cinder-shh, we both know it's true, and it's fine. I think you were really sweet to try and include me, but you were wrong. If you like her, ask her out, not me. Dance with her, not me. It's basic logic." Seeing the blank look in his eyes, she laughed and pushed him gently. "Go. Be free. Hang out with Cinder tonight, not me."

"You-really?" She nodded. Kai hugged Cress, lifting her small frame off the ground accidentally as he did so. "Thanks, Cress. What will you do?"

She took a deep breath, forcing a smile. "I'm going to find Carswell."


	33. Save Me (9)

Cress was glad she lived in such a small town. Otherwise she would've definitely been arrested. Thankfully, there were no policemen around to persecute her reckless driving _and_ lack of licence, as most were acting as security for the dance.

Carswell's home was on the nicer side of the neighborhood. From the outside, it looked to be around three stories, with a double door entry and balconies for four of the windows.

Since Carswell was an only child, it seemed like quite a pretentious waste of space. Still, she supposed that, at sixteen, few to no people had the chance to choose where they lived.

She climbed, shakily, from the car and ran up the porch steps.

Cress pressed the doorbell multiple times, hearing it ring loudly inside. Loudly enough that it seemed plausible anyone within the house would be able to hear it. Strangely (in the most sarcastic way possible), even with a number of lights on in the house, no one answered.

Time for Plan B. Kai had told her where the spare house key was hidden-to the right, hidden under a spirit bell. Sure enough, she found it easily. The door opened without so much as a squeak, which was a lot more than could be said for the one leading into Cress's home. She had been caught by her mother trying to sneak out far too many times than she could count because of its groan.

A twinge still coursed through her when she thought of her mom, but it was considerably less now. Carswell had definitely helped to lessen and distract her from the pain of losing a parent, for which she was eternally grateful.

She stepped into the house, feeling like an intruder but really not caring too much. She spotted a crack under the door to her right and opened it.

She stepped into the room. It appeared to be a dining room of sorts, with a full sized tv in one corner and a table on which sat a half-eaten sandwich.

And under which sat a boy, dressed fully in flannel pajamas and curled into a tight ball. A ball resembling on a child had made of clay and then squeezed, to be sure, but the effort was there.

"Carswell," Cress crouched and forced him to meet her eyes. "You weren't at the dance."

"I didn't want to go with Iko," he said. "Can you get my sandwich? I didn't have enough time before you came in."

She rolled her eyes and shoved it at him. "Which I still don't understand. She's pretty, and a cool person, from what I hear."

"But she's not you."

Cress blinked. Once, twice. Took in the spot of mustard on his chin.

It was hard to take him seriously when he was speaking through a mouthful of bread and lettuce.

"Are you that blind?" Carswell exclaimed, "I don't need help studying-for god's sake, I'm an honor roll student! I already read _Pride And Prejudice_ for a summer college course. And do you really think I'd just randomly start wearing suits."

"I guess I am," she admitted, "I just...I didn't know."

"You're the only one Cress. Even when I talked to you that day, when I brought your homework, I was nervous as hell. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you back in eighth grade."

She couldn't say anything, and Carswell just shook his head. "Just go, Cress. I've lost enough of my dignity today already."

She couldn't think of anything to do but comply.


	34. Save Me (10)

It had been exactly one week since Carswell had sent Cress away, cowering under the kitchen table like a coward, too afraid to even face his own feelings. One week since he had given up on wearing those stupid suits, which never fit him right anyways. One week since he turned in his half-assed essay on _Pride And Prejudice_ , and one weeks since he had stopped caring what grade he got.

Most importantly, it had been one week since Cress had last come to school.

Carswell had walked into homeroom that morning with a bundle of roses and a much-practiced apology. The words had been about to dance off his lips as he made his way to her usual corner, only to find the seat occupied by a random classmate whose face he couldn't quite place.

He had handed the flowers over to a smirking Levana and left the room. He went home that day saying he felt sick, which wasn't too far from the truth. His stomach was flipping, his hands were sweating, and his head was full only of thoughts of just how badly he'd screwed up this time.

.

Cress's house looked like something out of a horror movie. Not the beginning, sunny and bright (if eerie), when the family first moves in. At the end, when they've moved out and there's that low shot, showing how the house has become empty and downtrodden, just the way a thing housing witches or ghosts or something evil should be.

Not the Cress was evil or anything. It just looked like that-empty. There weren't even any cars in the driveway or lights on in the house.

He took one last look at the wooden building before biking away, never seeing the small pale face hiding in the window.


	35. Save Me (11)

**has anyone reading this heard** _ **songs i can't listen to**_ **by neon trees? honestly, i can't. SUCH a good song.**

Apparently, Cress had been coming in to all the classes every morning to grab her work. She'd been able to schedule times to meet with her partners for group assignments, but only outside of school. She seemed to be making a point not to come.

It was around the same time that Carswell learned this that the letters began to arrive.

They were all similar. Varied lengths, but the same deal: coming from an unknown address, written in blue ink and slightly scrawled handwriting. All were written in what Carswell had at first figured to be a foreign language of sorts, but what Kai had identified instead to be a type of code.

Kai had promised Carswell his help after school with decoding it. He had been in the school's code club over the summer (not to mention the algebra club, the writing group, and the school's book club. Honestly, it was a surprise this kid even managed to survive a day through this school. He was lucky he was good-looking.) and apparently really got into it, continuing to work throughout the rest of the year on his skills. Carswell still couldn't pass notes without Kai making him have to decode them.

The tenth letter had showed up in Carswell's locker when he was grabbing his pencils. Without waiting for the bell to ring, he sprinted to the library, knocking over a freshman on his way there. He heard their books hit the floor and cringed, but didn't look back.

Kai, the overachiever, was already in the library when Carswell walked in. In his hand were the nine letters Carswell had given to him that morning. He noticed that Kai had already circled several letters on the page with a red marker and felt a leap of hope go through him.

His friend waved him over to the table, showing him the letter. Carswell noticed that he had circled only the "J"'s on the paper. "Carswell," he said brightly, showing the paper at him. "I've figured out that the j's have to be e. E is the most commonly used letter in the English language, so it has to be j, because it's the most commonly used letter on the paper. Which means that this," he pointed out a two letter word on the paper, "is probably "me". Or something like that, maybe. I can't remember if there are any other two letter words ending in e."

"Me neither," Carswell admitted, studying the paper. "But that's not really much. It's a thing, but just about every word has an e in it. Or maybe that's just my mindset right now, because you mentioned the e thing. Do you think there's any books in here like that?"

"Maybe over there," Kai waved a hand halfheartedly towards the nonfiction shelves. "Find one and we'll keep working on it."

And he did. And they did. But, though they studied and worked through seven o'clock, when the janitor had to kick them out of the library so they could clean, they made no other breakthrough.

"I'll bring some more coders tomorrow," Kai promised, clapping Carswell on the back. "Don't worry, bud, we'll get through these. Maybe even Cinder will help us!"

He seemed cheered up by the thought, but Carswell still couldn't help but feel downtrodden as he pulled he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and started the long walk home.


	36. Save Me (12)

Cinder furrowed her brow in a way that, even Carswell had to admit, was fairly adorable. They, as well as Kai, had all met back up in the library for study hall. It was Friday, the rare day when neither Kai or Cinder had band, choir, or a club to take up their free time. A blessing, as Carswell's brain had been exploding with letters and meanings and j's for e all morning.

He was surprised that Kai's new girlfriend (apparently he had actually asked her out at the dance, a fact Carswell had been told a week too late) had agreed to even meet with them at all. After all, she was a busy person. Just right now Cinder was playing lacrosse, the chess team, acting as a tutor for several people, working on a project for a national history competition, and somehow still managing to keep her future valedictorian status. The girl was a machine.

She put the paper on the table after only five minutes of studying it. Carswell felt his heart sink, figuring he had given up already, and Cinder seemed to notice his change in face. She rolled her eyes and starting to pull on her jacket. "The code is incredibly simple. Really, Kai, you're the coding club president. You should've been able to solve this in only a few minutes."

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hang out." He said smoothly, laying his chin on his fist. "You really are so busy these days. Any day, really."

"While this is adorable and all," Carswell interrupted, trying not to gag at the couple's flirting, "you still haven't told us just what the code is. Which would be really helpful to know before you leave, because hell knows Kai'd go on a big rant to explain the functions of coding to me. Which, of course, I don't give a crap about. Just thought you should know."

"Where did you get these letters?" Cinder asked, pausing in her shuffle out the door and leaning against the library's wall. This girl was strangely intimidating. She never seemed to show emotion. Even when it was the wee hours of the morning and school had just started, and everyone _knew_ she had spent the last twelve hours sleeping instead of studying, she barely ever blinked.

Still, Kai liked her. _Like_ liked her, which was rare. That had to mean something; maybe Carswell would just have to get to know her a little better. After all, his friend had never been one to waste his heart.

"They appeared in my locker over the weekend, the first two. Then they all started to arrive, quickly, throughout the week. I have an idea who sent them, but I'm blank on what they say or mean or how important they really are. So if you could just _please_ -"

"A equals f. B equals g. Z would equal E. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"That you really didn't decipher this at all and are just trolling me?"

She rolled her eyes, "No. The code shifts the letters over. By five, to be exact. And if you check, you'll see that I actually _did_ decipher the code, so I wouldn't be a little shit about that, yeah?" Cinder started to finish her walk out, but stopped for a moment to turn around. There was a slight smile on her face this time. "Whoever wrote those must be really smart. And really, really like you. So you'd better appreciate that. Are you coming, Kai? We have Geekclub today."

"Right," Kai punched Carswell on the shoulder lightly and rushed to join his girlfriend. "Later, Thorne. Good luck with all that."

"Yeah," he said uselessly, looking helplessly at the mess of letters on the table. "Alright, five. Five over. I can do this. Five over."

Carswell grabbed a pencil and went to work.

 **hey, it's me. just a quick question: would you guys like to read the letters? just send me a quick message yes or no, or even just comment. this story is ending, so i you'd like that kind of extra let me know!**


	37. Save Me (13)

Carswell's parents had come home unexpectedly for the weekend, much to his absolute _joy_. Having them in the house, as always, meant chores, awkward family meals (three times a day, plus snack and dessert), and "social gatherings". The latter of which basically meaning him getting dressed up to go to Aunt Gertha's birthday party and having his cheeks pinched by old ladies who were either fat or _Flat Stanley_ thin. There was no middle.

Between all of these, it was Sunday night before he managed to get a chance to look at the letters. Right after, of all things, a horror movie marathon, so his mind wasn't exactly in the best state for a late-night work session.

The first few letters were the hardest to decode. The strangest, at first, too. They were all in third person, which he hadn't expected, with a sort of unfinished feeling to each note. When connected, however, the whole thing told a story.

Cress's story.

It was so often nearly impossible to believe that everyone's lives were as complex and eventful as one's own, but at the moment he was facing down written proof.

More than that, he was seeing what seemed to be an obvious truth to any outsider.

He was a dick.

Cress had had a crush on him for forever. Almost everyone did, he knew (how could they not? He was capital H-O-T hot), but at least he made a point to send a cheeky wink in his admirer's direction every so often. But Cress might as well have been invisible to him before her mother's death.

He still remembered the day when the school rushed with whisper's of Cress's absence and her mother's facing, smiling kindly from the obituaries. Carswell never learned how she had died-Cancer, maybe, but now he knew why.

Everything has a purpose, no matter how awful the thing or outcome. And her death brought Carswell to Cress. A prince to his princess.

Reading the tenth letter, Carswell could almost feel his fate clicking into place. He would find Cress, scoop her in his arms, and pepper her face with kisses. He would tell her how strongly he felt about her, and then they would walk to school. Together. Hand in hand, so everyone knew they were together.

It would be perfect.

And so, as the sun was rising and the city stirring on that early Monday morning, he did exactly as the last letter said and met her where it all began.

 **if you guys would like to read the letters, just send me a quick message yes or no, or even just comment. this story is ended here, so if you'd like that kind of extra let me know!**


	38. Letters 1-5

Letter I:

 _Ijfv Hfmxbjqq,_

 _Ymnx nx ymj xytwd tkf lnwq. Ny'x f gny hmjjxd fsi f gny zsijqitsj, fsi n'r kfw wktr ymj gjxy bwnyjw, bzy ny'x mjwj. N'r jsywzxynsl ymnx xujhnfq yfqj yj dtz._

 _Xt ymwjj...ybt...tsi..._

 _Dear Carswell,_

 _This is the story of a girl. It's a bit cheesy and a bit underdone, and I'm far from the best writer, but it's here. I'm entrusting this special tale to you._

 _So three...two...one..._

Letter II:

 _Xmj sjajw htsxnijwji mjwxjqk yt gj ymj xyfq pjw ykvj. Ymjs flfns, xmj sjajw fsdtij yt uzy mjw mjfwy zsijw fwwjxy ymj bfd mj ini._

 _Ny fqq xyfwyji bnym f xnslj xyzyyjw ns ymfy kfyfq twlfs, fsl xjjs jajwd ynmj xmj xfbmnr ny btzqi it ymfy qtajqd qjfv. ymj kjjqnsl bfx qnpj mjwtns; ny tsqd yttp qjktwj xmj bfx mttpji._

 _Xt xmj xyfwyji yt lt tzy tk mjw bfd yt xjjmnr. Xmj'i hfihjqqji uqfsx bnym mjw ufwjsyx yt lt yt mnx xthhjw lfrjn, qj qfyi ktw hqfxx yt hmfym f lqnruxj yt mnr ns ytj mfqq, fsdymnsl._

 _Fsi xmj bfx xt mfuud._

 _She never considered herself to be the stalker type. Then again, she never expected anyone to put her heart under arrest the way he did._

 _It all stuttered with a single stutter in that fatal organ, and soon every time she saw him, it would do that lovely leap. The feeling was like heroin; one time and she was hooked._

 _So she started to go out of her way to see him. She'd cancel plans with her parents to go to his soccer games, be late for class just to glimpse him in the hall, anything._

 _And she was happy._

Letter III:

 _Xmjgjlfs yt kjjq qnpj f sjwid gttp hmfwfhyjw, unsnsl ktw qtaj. Gzy ymj inkkjwjshj bfx, ymjd fqbfdx lty ymjnw uwnshj._

 _She began to feel like a nerdy book character, pining for love. But the difference was, they always get their prince._

Letter IX:

 _Xtts, xmj mfi rtwj nrutwyfsy ymnslx yt btwwd fgtzy. Mjw rtymjw inji, fsi xziijsqd jajwdymnsl kjqg qnpj ny bfx xqnuunsl fsi ymjwj bfx stymnsl yt xytv ymj kfqq._

 _Soon, she had more important things to worry about. Her mother died, and suddenly everything felt like it was slipping and there was nothing to stop the fall._

Letter X:

 _Ymjs mj hfrs. Xrttym fsi bnyyd mfs ixtrg, mj ymjwj fy ymj ujwkjhy ynrj. Mj xmtbji mjw ymj qjlmyxmj mfis'y xjjs ns f qtsl. Mj xfaji mjw._

 _Then he came. Smooth and witty and handsome, he was there at the perfect time. He showed her the light she hadn't seen in a long time. He saved her._

sorry if i got any of the coding wrong here. the last one is definitely messed up, don't know what i was doing there. then again, i'm kind of assuming that no one is going to decode all these, so it's fine


	39. Letters 6-10

_**you know that moment when you mistake x for 5? because me too**_

Letter VI

 _Mj yttp mjw nsoy mnx lwtxu bnym ujtqj bmt mfl gjjs mjx kwnjslx xnhj pnsljwlfwyjn. Xmj inis'o xny ns bjym yhjr. Ymjd bjwj xzujwstafx, bmnqj xmj kny ns bnym mnr, fsi umfy bfx jstzlm._

 _He took her into his group, with people who had been his friends since kindergarten. She didn't fit in with them. They were supernovas, while she was only a star. But she fit in with him, and that was enough._

Letter VII

 _Tsj ifd, f kwnjsl tk mnx fxpjl mjw yt ymj ifshj. Xmj inisy ymnsp mj btzqi bfwj._

 _One day, a friend of his asked her to the dance. She didn't think he would care._

Letter VIII

 _Gzy mj ini. Xmj wjfqnei ytt qfyj._

 _But he did. She realized too late._

Letter IX

 _Ynrj ufxxji._

 _Time passed._

Letter X

 _Hfwxbjqq,_

 _N'aj qjjs yfpnsl f qwjfp ktw ymj gwjfp ktw ymj bjjp. Sty kzqqd gjhfzxjtk dtz. Czy qjhfzxj ymjwj bjwj xynqq xtrj kjjqbslx yt xtwy tzy fgtzy rtr fsdefdx, ifs fsl umnq fwh yt yfqqb ifynsl mfmf ywtqqjl._

 _ympx kw wjflnsl,_

 _Mytr_

 _Carswell,_

 _I've been taking a break for the week. not (fully) because of you, but because there were still some feelings to sort out about my mom. Anyways, I'm coming back to school soon, so it'd be nice if we could talk. Figure things out. So, if you'd like, meet me where we met. Where this all began._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Cress_

 _ **so, there you go. it's literally been more than a month but i was really just procrastinating the coding (*laughs because you will never know*) and now that it's done i can actually write some stuff. i have a few ideas, but definitely feel free to suggest some one-shots you'd like to see!**_


End file.
